


101 Maylor Kink Stories

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Job, Cat Roger, Daddy Kink, Different Universes, Dom/Sub kink, Each Chapter may be different, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hybrid Roger, Just a bunch of kinks, Kinks, M/M, More Kinks, More tags to be added, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishment, Rimming, Roger is a tease, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking Kink, Will update this probably with each new chapter, brian is horny and angry, guys I suck at tags, mafia, phone breaking, safe words, the chapters don't link together (unless we specifically inform ya'll)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: We literally couldn't think of a better name... This is just a bunch of different kinks. Each chapter will just be kinky smutty goodness with Fluff and Angst sprinkled throughout. They will bounce back from different universes (Alpha/Omega, High School, Etc). They're just random smutty scenes that we feel like Writing and may not have room to put in an actual story or something... The Notes at the beginning of the chapters will be more specific to that certain 'story'. All Maylor with hints of Deacury!





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is around Alpha/Omega universe!  
> Summary: Brian punishes his omega to help him feel better, by request of his omega. Though it doesn't exactly go as planned. Will Brian be able to comfort his lover in the end?  
> Yes, of course he will;) Daddy Kink, Spanking, Etc, etc. A few tears are shed, but the two come to an understanding in the end<3 Roger just wants Brian to be proud of him, TBH. 
> 
> Enjoy~<3

Brian was  _ livid.  _ No that was wrong he was terrified. Scared to death. 

 

Roger was a week away from heat and he had gotten himself locked in a room with three other alphas. The omega hadn't meant to of course, but he was the idiot who decided running off without scent blockers or a trusted friend close was a good idea. The three large alphas had grabbed him and pulled him into a room, luckily Brian had been looking for his mate and had felt Roger's panic over their bond. Brian had swing open the door with security hot on his tracks, as the three men had been snuck their way into the backstage area. 

 

Now Brian held his mate, who was shaking having been scared someone was going to take him away from his husband. Brian tightened his arms, his heart pounding and his anger and fear rising, feeding off each other. Brian needed to claim his omega again. Remind him who he belong to, remind himself that Roger was his and safe, but he also  _ needed  _ to comfort the shaking man.

 

The omega was absolutely  _ shaken _ as he watched security push the men out harshly. As soon as they were alone, he broke down sobbing. His heart and mind racing as he buried his face in his hands and pressed himself to his alpha's side. He shrunk back when he felt Brian reach for his face. Terrified as he felt the anger in his lover. He knew Brian better than that, but…

 

“I-I'm so-sorr-sorry!” He sobs out, his voice uneven as he trembled. Fear and shame filling their bond.

 

“Shh, my love.” Brian soothed his hand moving to the long blond hair. “I know it wasn't you, it was them.” Brian whispered, realizing Roger was taking his anger as though it was directed at him. He filled their bond with how angry he was at the  _ men.  _ “Come on, let's go back to our dressing room.” Keeping the other man as close as possible, he lead the way. Once the door was closed he pulled his husband to his chest. “What do you need, Roger? Tell me what you need and I'll do it.”

 

Roger shook his head as he tried to calm down. Whining, he leaned up and buried his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. Inhaling his musky scent deeply. He felt himself relax as Brian’s scent engulfed his senses. Allowing him to calm and think a little more clearly.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He mutters softly, his warm tears falling on Brian’s neck as he tries to push himself impossibly closer to his alpha. He was so lost in the past happenings and Brian’s scent, he didn’t even hear the door open.

 

Freddie had  _ swung _ the door open. Fire in his dark brown eyes as he obvious got word of what happened. His gaze softened at the obviously other distraught omega. He kept himself quiet, only looking up to Brian. Mouthing:  _ Is he okay? Cancel? Go on? Delay? _ Freddie was  _ more _ than ready to cancel their show and personally go find these  _ men _ .

 

Brian searched Roger's mind, seeing how he reacted to the thought of canceling the show. He got a hard  _ I'm not that big of a baby  _ in return. 

 

“We can play. We have about 20 minutes until we go on right?” Brian asked, still petting Roger's hair to sooth him. 

 

“Alright, but if he changes his mind let me know.” There is still burning fire in the older man's eyes, but he could see they needed to be alone. Once the door was shut Brian focused on his omega again. 

 

“Roger, I need you to tell me what you  _ need,  _ I  _ don't know  _ what to do to make you better.” Brian whispered as Roger started to shake harder. “Do you need me to claim you? Hold you? Gentleness? Rough? What do you  _ need!?” _

 

“I-I…” Roger swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he thought of what he  _ needed _ … “I-I need  _ you _ … bu-but… I… need… I need to be pu-punished…  _ claimed _ … I-... I was in the wrong… Not with this, bu-but I-I’ve been such a little jerk tod-today… a-and then this…” He bit his lip as he thought to earlier that day, how snappy and bratty he had been because he just wasn’t it a good mood. So he did what he always did when he wasn’t in a good mood. Made everyone else's mood just as shitty as his… It wasn’t an attribute he liked about himself, but he couldn’t deny that he did it anyway… “I-I’m sorry… Fo-for everything… Ear-earlier… a-and the gu-guys…”

 

“Alright. Safe word is still  _ Rhapsody _ . I want this to go into the show so if you want it to stop tell me across the bond.” Brian whispered, still soothing his omega. After a moment he pulled away sharply without warning. “Pants around your ankles, hands on the counter, spread your legs as wide as you can for daddy.” Brian snapped in a deep tone. He watched as Roger move and quickly obeys. 

 

The younger man watched him through the mirror as he dug around in their bag, they had learned early in their relationship to always have toys on hand. Brian went to his omega and quickly smacked his bum, making Roger jump at the sudden sharp contact. They had messed around earlier in the day so Roger was already loose and ready, his natural lube heavier so close to his heat. Without warning Brian shoved a wide plug into Roger, the stretch slightly painful as the plug was so big. He gave the omega only a second before pulling the toy out again. 

 

“You're going to lay over my knee and count each spank I place in that little ass. And you're going to thank me for each one, understood?” Brian grabbed Roger's hair and forced him to make eye contact through the mirror. 

 

“Ye-yes, daddy.” Roger nods as best as he can with his hair in Brian's hand. Whining softly as his alpha released his grip. He bowed his head for a moment before slowly moving a grabbing Brian's hand quickly. Looking down.

 

“I… before…. Before we continue…. I love you, Brian….” Roger mutters softly, the fear of earlier still swirling in his mind, thou he knew he was safe now.

 

“I love you too, Roger, it's okay. I'll take care of you, nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here.” Brian muttered softly, leaning forward to kiss his omega sweetly. “Let me know when you're ready to start again.” Brian leaned forward and began scenting the omegas neck.

 

Roger closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Brian's warm and warmth flowing through him, chasing the bad thoughts away and bringing their  _ current _ situation to the front of Roger's mind. He bit his lip, the  _ excitement  _ and lust started to build up as he fully thought of what they were doing… of what  _ Brian _ was doing to  _ him _ .

 

“ _ Daddy _ …” He mutters sweetly. “I'm ready…”

 

“Okay.” Brian spent a few more moments smelling at his omegas neck before pulling away. He quickly sat on the sofa that was in the room, his legs spread wide. “If you don't listen tonight the punishment will be even worse. Now, come bend over and show me that pretty ass, right now.”

 

Roger quickly made his way over. He positioned himself so his hips were pressed into Brian's leg. his chest across his opposite thigh. Brian's hands rightly ran over the warm skin of Roger's ass. Without warning he brought he smacked the round globe closest to him. 

 

The omega gasped and whined softly, his body jumping from the impact. “O-one, daddy…” He bites his lip softly. 

 

“That wasn’t a thank you.” Brian growled landing two more smacks quickly. “You need to thank me for these!”

 

“Tw-two an-and three, tha-thank you, daddy!” Roger moans out softly. His hips gently rock against his alpha’s thigh as he gains another smack. “Fou-four! Thank you…” He bites his lip as his voice starts to grow more whiny.

 

Brian grinned softly, his free hand went into Roger's long hair and gave a hard pull at his hand smacked harder. He wasn’t usually this rough with his omega, even in foreplay or kinks, but today he felt the omega needed it. He could hear the ring of flesh on flesh fill the room and knew anyone in the hall would hear it to. “Do you need it harder, baby? You sound like you're enjoying this too much.”

 

“Ha-harder, daddy~!” Roger moans out, pushing his ass up more. Rocking back, trying to find more friction. “Pl-please, daddy~” He begs softly. Glancing up at his alpha with big begging blue eyes as hit bits at his bottom lip. “Mark me, make my ass sting, daddy. Daddy, please…”

 

Brian's hand landed with a sharp  _ smack  _ on the round globe. Roger let out a whine and wiggled slightly, brian let out a angry growl. His hand gripped tighter in the golden locks and he brought his hand down again. A large red welt immediately followed. “ _ What do you say?”  _ Brian snarled, holding tighter to the man’s hair.

 

“Th-thank you, daddy!” Roger moans out, rocking against Brian’s thigh. Gripping the couch cushion tightly. “A-again, please!” He whines softly as he thinks about how hard it will be to sit and play in the upcoming performance… 

 

“Good boy. Now start counting again. If you don’t say thank you or count we are going to start all over again.” Brian's hand landed sharply in three quick strikes. His fingers were starting to sting so he couldn't imagine how Roger's ass must feel.

 

“O-one, two, three! Tha-thank you, daddy.” Roger bows his head as he moans softly. He  _ knew _ they’d have to put a soothing gel on his ass later to help it heal properly. But he didn’t care of that right now. He was brought out of his thoughts as two more sharp slaps came down. “Four, five!” He moans out. “Th-thank you…” He adds quickly.

 

“Good boy, you're being so good for daddy.” Brian hummed, his hand softly moving over the welted skin. He let his fingers dance over Roger's ass until he seemed to relax, then with a sudden movement he spanked the man as hard as he could twice on each cheek. If Roger said the right words he could be done now, as they went on stage in about five minutes.

 

Roger yelped out at the shocking force of the four new slaps. His mind was foggy as he tried to think of the correct numbers. “Fo-four…” He mutters softly, trying to remember where they had left off. He bit his lip. “I-I’m so-sorry, daddy, I-I don’t remember wh-where we left off, bu-but I’m tha-thankful, daddy!” He whines.

 

“That's not very good Roger. That would have been 6-9. We have to go on stage now, so we will finish this after. Stand up and put on your pants.” Brian waited for Roger to stand before going to their bag. He looked through what they had brought before deciding on a dildo with a remote controlled vibrater. 

 

The omega whimpered softly as he tried to pull his pants up. He was finally able to position them comfortably over his sore ass. Slowly, he made his way to his alpha and pressed himself against the older mans back. Nuzzling closely with a small whine. His hands gently gripping at the older mans shirt.

 

Brian turned in the omegas arms and hugged him. He let the omega scent him and touch his warm skin before he leaned down and bite hard at their bond bite. “ _ Mine.”  _ He whispered hotly, nibbling softly at the bite. “I'm proud of how good you were for me baby, but the punishment is not over.” He held out the dildo, but kept the remote in his pocket. “You're going to ride this for the whole show. If you stop moving or bouncing then I'm going to cage you and not touch you all night. Got it, my love?”

 

“Ye-yeah…” Roger nods and bites his lip softly as he nuzzles to Brian more. “What if I moan or something… or lose my place in the song…?” He wonders quietly. 

 

“Then the punishment will be worse, but I have faith in you. I know you can do good and not fail me.” Brian hummed, feeding off of Roger's praise kink. “Because you're such a good boy, you wouldnt fail daddy would you? Would you make me disappointed in you?”

 

“Not on purpose, daddy…” The omega mutters softly. “May… May I have a kiss before…?” He asks softly, glance up to his alpha with a hopeful gaze.

 

“Of course.” Brian leaned down and softly kissed the omega. He rubbed their noses together sweetly before there was a knock at the door. “Alright let's go.” He stuffed the toy into his pocket and took the omegas hand. The crowd was loud as they exited the room, and Brian's heart rate started to rise with excitement, but Roger's hand gripped tighter to his. “Just keep your eyes on me. Talk to me through our bond.” Brian shushed the scared looking omega and kissed his head.

 

Roger nodded as he grabbed his drumsticks from a nearby amp and walked toward the entrance to the front stage. Freddie and John were already there waiting for them. The older omega looked at Roger, offering a small smile before patting his shoulder softly. Roger gave a small smile back to Freddie and nodding slightly to John, as the other alpha gave him a worried look.

 

“Let’s do this, dears!” Freddie exclaims before running out on the stage. The crowd  _ roaring _ as the lead singer made his appearance. John calmly followed his omega, smiling out to the crowd and waving before focusing down at his bass for last minute tuning. 

 

The blond took a deep breath before looking at  _ his _ alpha. Biting his lip, he took the dildo from Brian. His fingers tracing the suction bottom of it for him to easily place it on his stool. He didn’t wait for further command or anything from Brian and jogged onto the stage, hiding the dildo behind him as he waved to the crowd with his other hand. Smiling and keeping up his usual energy.

 

As he got to his kit and set his drumsticks on a snare before kneeling down and making it look like he was working on one of the adjustments. He kept his body in front of the stool as he made sure the dildo stuck properly. Licking his lips, he couldn’t help the adrenaline and excitement rush through him. He undid his pants and slipped them just  _ barely _ past his hips, making sure it wasn’t obvious to the crowd before slowly positioning himself onto the dildo. 

 

Biting his lip, he quickly turned his mic off, ignoring the small glare Brian shot him. But He couldn’t stop the small noise from leaving his throat as he fully sat on the large toy. His eyes were closed tightly as he adjusted to the feeling and moved his hips softly. Sighing out, he slowly turned his mic back on and picked his drumsticks up. Quickly banging on his drums in a fun rhythm, warming up like usual. He glanced up at Brian quickly.

 

_ ‘Daddy, I’m so full…’ _ He pushes across their bond while rolling his hips softly, biting his lip. Keeping eye contact with his alpha.

 

“ _ Bounce that pretty ass baby _ .” Brian pushed back as he began to adjust his guitar. He watched happily as Roger rocked his hips and moved on the stool. John began to play Killer Queen, Brian starting soon after. Roger took a moment but began pounding on the drums. 

 

Once they had finished the song Freddie began talking to the crowd, getting them moving. 

 

“Alright, darlings, how is everyone tonight?” The crowd roared, jumping up and down, screaming so loud it was deafening. “Pretty damn good then?” Freddie laughed before looking back at the band. “John, darling, how are you tonight?” 

 

“I'm great, lover.” John smiled at his omega, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. 

 

“ _ I love you, Deacy!”  _ A woman screamed from crowd.  _ “Marry me!” _

 

“Back off, he's all  _ mine!”  _ Freddie growled playfully, but he leaned to his alphas side and kissed him. With his arm still around John, Freddie turned to Brian. “Bri, hows our favorite poodle tonight?” 

 

“Stop calling me that Fred!” Brian laughed. “And I was okay, until you called me that.” The alpha rolled his eyes as the crowd laughed. 

 

“Roggie, dear, what about you?” Freddie asked, his head resting on John's shoulder. Brian turned and made eye contact with his omega, who was bouncing slightly on his stool. Brian reached into his pocket and as Roger was about to answer turned the vibrating dildo on to the lowest setting.

 

A gasp came from Roger’s lips, but he acted quickly and played into a laugh. Pasting a huge fake smile on his lips. “I’m doing great, Fred! Got a lot of energy, so let’s play!!” He laughs out, projecting his energy out to the hype crowd. Throwing a signature wink to some random, lucky person. 

 

Freddie arched an eyebrow to the younger omega before looking at Brian and shaking his head. Smirking. “Aaaaalright!! Keep Yourself Alive!!” He announces, kicking himself from John as Roger began to hit his sticks together and started pounding the familiar beat on his drums, leading the rest of the band into the song. 

 

Roger’s eyes rolled back as he bounced with new energy on his stool. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus. On the song or on the didlo up his ass, he wasn’t sure. But mostly trying to just not moan out like a whore. 

 

Biting his lip, he completely missed the first harmony but quickly cut into the second. Creating the higher end which probably came out a bit whiny and breathy. But he was glad the crowd was so loud and probably didn’t notice. Even if they did, he could just play it off as live perfomance error. No one is perfect on stage…

 

He glanced over and bit his lip harder as he made eye contact with Brian who was watching him like a hawk… His eyes were dark and Roger could see the alpha was using his Red Special to hide a certain problem. But this only encouraged Roger to lift himself up a bit more and slam back down. Mouth hanging open as he went back into the harmony in the chorus. He had been told before that he always has a  _ sex face _ when playing, so he wasn’t too worried about anyone commenting on that. 

 

Brian stared hungrily at his omega. He wanted nothing more than to pull the dildo from his ass and slam his own penis into the warm heat. He was grateful he had most of their songs down to muscle memory because he would have been a deserter right now. 

 

“Alright, alright, alright!” Freddie yelled as the song ended. He began talking to the crowd and making them sing back to him. Brian turned his back to Roger and watched, but pushed the dirtiest thoughts he could across their bond. Of how he would fuck Roger in front of the crowd, how once they got back to their room he would take him over a chair from behind. 

 

“Hey-Ey!! Sounding gooood, boys!! What do you say!?” Freddie laughs out as the crowd screams out. 

 

_ “Are you gonna take me home tonight?” _

 

Freddie started without batting an eyelash. The rest of the band quickly pitching in with their harmonies. Brian and Roger keeping eye contact.

 

“ _ Ah, down beside that red firelight _ __  
_ Are you gonna let it all hang out? _ __  
_ Fat bottomed girls _ _  
_ __ You make the rockin' world go 'round”

 

Roger licked his lips as he broke eye contact with his alpha and let his gaze fall on  _ those fucking hands _ as the fingers danced on the chords of the Red Special, starting off  _ his _ song. The omega bounced eagerly on his stool, biting his tongue to keep all noises back. He kept his face from his mic just in case.

 

_ “Fuck, daddy, fuck… I won't be able to last through this song, daddy…” _ Roger bit his lip and closed his eyes as he started to tap his foot on the pedal, hitting his bass drum in time with Brian's rhythm. His body starting to shiver already as the dildo reached  _ deep _ inside him, brushing against his prostate  _ deliciously.  _ He barely registered that Freddie had began to sing.

 

“ _ Cum baby, cum in your pants for daddy.”  _ Brian growled in his mind. He quickly turned away from Roger and reached into his pocket, turning the toy up two notches. He heard Roger yelp slightly into his mic, Freddie turned to look at the drummer worried about him. 

 

John glanced a look at the other alpha, cocking an eyebrow at Brian's innocent smile. Roger's beat faltered slightly, his mouth hanging open as his hips worked the fake dick inside him. The frontman stared at Roger for a moment before prancing his way to Brian. 

 

“ _ Hey, listen here! _ __  
_ Now I got mortgages on homes _ _  
_ __ I got stiffness in my bones… ” Freddie bolted out as he stood next to Brian. He whipped the mic away from his face and moved close to the alphas ear. 

 

“What's wrong, what did you do?” Freddie hissed before going back to singing. 

 

_ “Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you _ __  
_ Oh, but I still get my pleasure _ _  
_ __ Still got my greatest treasure” 

 

“Nothing, everything is okay.” Brian whispered back, he turned away from Freddie to looked at his  _ wrecked  _ omega. 

 

“ _ Bounce that fat bottom faster baby, you know this song is about you. Show daddy you like his song about you and cum.”  _ Brian instructed in his mind, locking his hazel eyes with the blue.

 

Roger bit his lip harshly, drawing blood as he came. His entire body shaking and shuddering as he hit the drums a bit out of rhythm, but he didn't care. The crowd was roaring and covering his mistakes, but he felt John and Freddie's gaze. He kept his head down as he rode out his orgasam. Focusing solely on his pleasure  _ and _ rhythm. 

 

His body began to tense and scream at him as he continued to bounce and the vibrations ripped through him. He tastes the blood from his lip and felt tears in his eyes. 

 

“ _ Daddy… daddy, i-it hurts. Ma-may I stop fo-for now?” _ He whines softly across their bond. Looking up at Brian with teary blue eyes.

 

“ _ You can stop for 2 songs, then get that ass bouncing again. I want you to come 2 more times before the show is over.”  _ Brian stated gently across their bond as Freddie finished the song. Brian reached into his pocket and turned the dildo off, giving his omega some relief. Freddie and John continued to looked worriedly between them, but Brian ignored them and kept his eyes locked on Roger. 

 

Brian watched as John went to check on the omega as his own talked to the crowd. Brian growled but wasn't heard over the roar of the fan. 

 

“ _ Don't let him near you, you are mine!”  _ Brian growled possessively across their bond, staring darkly at his best friend who was just worried.

 

Roger glared up at John, making the younger alpha stop and back away slightly. But the omega bowed his head again as he tried to collect himself. Soon he was banging his drums to another song. He didn't even know what he was playing.

 

His entire body ached and his ass was beginning to  _ sting _ . He tried to think clearly but his brain was foggy and working slowly. Exhaustion taking him over though he tried to snap himself to attention. 

 

_ “bri… _ ” He bit his lip and shook his head. They weren't even halfway done, he'd just have to power through…

 

“ _ You can do it baby, show daddy how good you are. Show me how you can keep playing and bounce on your sore ass.”  _ Brian encouraged, sending love in confidence across their bond as Roger's playing became slow. Brian thought for a moment before focusing his efforts on Roger praise kink. “ _ Are you really going to disappoint me baby. Are you not a good boy for me? Do I need to start going easy on you, not my husband who makes me so very proud. Can you not make me proud anymore, Roger? Are you no longer my good baby boy?” _

 

Roger felt tears in his eyes, but he kept his head down as they started a new song. He heard the familiar piano starting of Seven Seas of Rhye. He  _ wanted _ to make his alpha proud. Especially after what happened… he  _ needed _ to prove to his alpha that he was good… but the safe word stuck in his throat. He kept in there, but it itched.

 

_ “I'll make you proud, daddy _ . _ ” _ He thought across their bond in a soft voice. His mind was growing a little more clear and he was able to focus on the song more and harmonize easily. But the song grew closer and closer to the end and he knew what was expected of him the next song.

 

Biting his lip, he listened to Freddie interact with the crowd once more and his heart sang as he heard that the older omega was going to play Love of my Life. It would allow him to build himself back up slowly and not necessarily jump back in… So as their lead started on his piano, he began to slowly rock his hips again.

 

“ _ Slower baby boy.”  _ Brian said softly across their bond as he grabbed his acoustic guitar. “ _ Take this one slow baby,  _ drag  _ it out. I won't start the vibarator until you're nearly there.”  _ Brian instructed his omega, knowing the man need to be lead through his fogged mind. “ _ Watch me, watch my hands and think about what they make you feel. Watch me, baby. Focus on the dick inside you and how small it is compared to me, how it only makes you feel half as good as I make you feel.”  _

 

Brian watched as Roger hips barely moved, the dildo inside him just barely brushing his prostate. Brian smiled brightly at his omega, sending coos of ‘ _ that's my good boy’  _ across their bond. He watched Roger's eyes fluttered closed and a small smile form on his lips as Brian sent thoughts of rubbing his back and playing with his hair across their bond. 

 

“ _ I got you, my love, I'll take care of you. Just ride this out nice and slow.” _

 

Roger felt the pleasure build up quicker than the last. With the mix of Brian's  _ dirty _ gentle words and the dildo brushing against his pre-stimulated prostate, his body slowly came back alive. He whined softly, though he didn't know if it was through their bond, outloud, or both. 

 

_ “Daddy…. Daddy, how many songs do I have to play through before I can cum…?” _ He wonders, not wanting to make Brian  _ disappointed _ by cumming too early.

 

“ _ Three more songs baby, then you can cum in your pants again. After that take the dildo out and button up. I will make you cum again on  _ my  _ cock after the show. Then you can sleep and cuddle and I'll take care of you.”  _ Brian cooed to his omega through their bond as he and Freddie finished  _ Love of My Life.  _ He looked away from his omega for a moment to see John and Freddie staring at each other as Freddie sang to his alpha. 

 

He smiled at the two brightly and looked back at Roger. The younger man was flushed and obviously concentrating on not cumming too soon. Brian felt guilty, he should let his omega be, give control back to the younger man who was obviously struggling to keep it together. 

 

_ “Roger.”  _ He said in a serious tone, getting the omega to look at him. “ _ Do we need to be done? Do you need to use ‘Rhapsody’?”  _ He asked softly, his tone full of gentleness. 

 

The omega averted his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to disappoint his alpha. Didn't want to be _ weak _ . He got himself in this situation, and he'd be damned if he let himself back out. If he let his husband down… he couldn't….

 

_ “I'm fine, daddy _ . _ ” _ He musters as confidently as he can before focusing on their next song. Biting his lip they started with another fast beat. He let himself bounce with more energy once again. His ass  _ screaming _ at him, but he pushed through and focused on the pleasure he felt  _ inside _ .  _ 2 songs after this… and that's only until I can cum…. How many more until we're done _ …. He couldn't remember how far they were and how long they were  _ supposed _ to be on.. 

 

Brian switched back the Red Special and moved closer to the drum rise. Using his long legs he hoisted himself up, standing in front of the drums sideways to the crowd. He locked eyes with Roger and began to play  _ We are the Champions _ . 

 

“ _ Five more songs after this one, remember. We are the middle group of this show, so our set is shorter. So after you cum three more songs.”  _ He reminded his omega softly. He pushed love and pride across their bond, so very proud of his omega for working so hard for him. For taking his punishment. As the song came to a close Brian moved around the drums and kiss his husband sweetly. The crowd ‘awed’ loudly.

 

“Get a room, darlings, don't do that on the stage.” Freddie giggled, knowing full well he had made out with John before on stage. 

 

“Would if we could, Fred.” Brian chuckled into Rogers mic, the crowd laughing around them. 

 

Roger barely processed their playful banner as all he could think about was how close his alpha was…. The sweet gesture made him so warm and  _ ache _ for more. He wanted nothing more than to shout the word  _ Rhapsody  _ and jump in his lovers arms…

 

But he didn't. He ‘listened’ to the two men bicker playfully before John started his bassline for  _ Another one Bites the Dust _ . He closed his eyes and tried to focus. This best was very  _ easy _ to bounce to. So he put all his focus to that and tried to ignore his alpha beside him. 

 

He bowed his head as he felt his orgasam start to build up. His body jerking as he felt the familiar vibration start to rip through his body as Brian turned it up. He bit his already beaten lip hard. Breaking the skin back open as he held his voice back. Trying not to mess up as the Bass and Drum were the most important part of this song…

 

Brian smiled down at his omega and moved away slightly, letting the younger man breathe air that wasn't filled with his scent. As Roger seemed to calm, Brian moved in front of the drums again, nodding his head to the beat as Freddie's voice rang out. 

 

“ _ Good boy baby. You are doing so good. You get to cum soon, you will have cum twice without being touched, do you know how amazing that is. You are amazing. And you're all  _ mine.” Brian cooed into the omegas mind. He watched Roger hips speed up as he neared the edge. “ _ Not yet baby, we haven't finished this song yet.” _

 

Roger whined out again, still unsure of if it was in or external. He just wanted to cum and his alphas voice wasn't fuck helping. Nor was his closeness. But he held his tongue as it  _ was _ a punishment and he didn't have room to backtalk…

 

So he listened and kept himself from the edge for as long as he could, but with particular movement of his hips and vibration, he couldn't stop himself from spilling over the edge at the ending of the song. He closed his eyes tightly and bit harshly at his lip. The taste of blood flooding his senses and keeping him from completely reaching cloud 9, so he was able to keep  _ most _ control over his playing.

 

He felt so ashamed as he came down from his orgasam and felt the tears slip from his eyes. He kept his head down, refusing to look at the  _ disappointment  _ from his alpha. 

 

“Roger!” Brian hissed to his omega who had just spilled into his own pants. Slowly the omega looked up but not into his eyes. Brian didn't care, he moved his guitar just slightly to show his aching bulge. “ _ My love, baby, you just nearly made daddy cum in his pants. The way you looked trying to keep quiet,  _ FUCK _! You made it to the next song.”  _ Technically it was the first cord of  _ Don't Stop Me Now,  _ but in Brian's book Roger had done what he asked.  _ “Such a good boy, your reward for listening to daddy is going to be so good. Im gonna eat you out and suck you off before fucking you into tomorrow. And you won't have to hold back your pretty little voice, because you know it drives daddy  _ wild  _ when you scream for him.” _

 

The omega looked down again. Playing along to the very familiar song. As lovely as the reward sounded… Roger didn't feel like he had followed his punishment or done what he was told… He wanted to cry and smack himself for cumming early. Even if it was by a few seconds, he  _ didn't  _ follow through.

 

So instead of removing himself from the dildo, he kept his ass planted on the stool and played without complaint. Bouncing even as his overstimulated body roared at him and his vision went blurry. He  _ knew _ his entire ass as going to be sore, red, and bruised as he continued to pound it down against the stool. Especially after the spanking he had received before.

 

But he ignored all that and now just tried to focus on the song. Ignoring the glances from his alpha and the foggy words over their bond.  _ 3 more songs _ . He reminded himself.

 

Brian glanced worriedly at his omega, he knew Roger was feeling like he had disappointed him but Brian felt the opposite. He believed the omega had done well, had done what he asked completely, they were in the third song when he came, and by the time he finished they were well into it. The alpha moved to the otherside of the drum stand, clicking his heels on the ground as he went to the beat. 

 

“ _ Baby, you need to stop that movement right now. If you dont I wont be able to fuck you.”  _ Brian stated to his omega, giving him a small loving glare. “ _ Stop right now.” _

 

_ “I'll just suck you off if my ass isn't available for you…”  _ Roger shoots back as they rolled into the next song. He felt like he was going to pass out, but kept going. Silently thanking god this song was  _ We will rock you _ . Short and sweet. Also very little work.

 

He continued to ignore his alpha and kept his gaze fixed on his drums. Before he knew it, that song was over and they rolled into one of their longest…  _ Of  _ course _ Freddie kept Bohemian for their little finale _ . But he kept his thoughts to himself and played his part with ease. 

 

During the operatic section, he just tried to keep in a clear state of mind as he hit the stupid high notes. Trying to make them as clean as he possibly could. And he was overly thrilled for the song to pick up it's speed. Freddie easily ended the song with a smile and shout to the audience. The crowd going  _ crazy _ . But Roger didn't pay any mind. His main concern was getting up…

 

Biting his lip, he just decided to go for it. Lifting himself, but his legs gave out under him completely. Sending him on his ass  _ painfully _ . He let out a yelp and heard a few gasps and mutters from the crowd as he fell. 

 

Brian immediately was by his omegas side. Brian was grateful for the kick drum in front of them that was covering the crowd from seeing Roger's ass. 

 

“Roger.” Brian whispered worriedly, he quickly placed his guitar down and leaned over his omega. Roger was crying softly, refusing to look at him. The alpha gently lifted his husbands pants backup and stuffed the toy in his pocket as Freddie and John made it to them. 

 

“What happened?” Freddie asked worriedly as crew members and security came rushing. An alpha crew member reached for Roger, Brian grabbed his hand and twisted it back at a painful looking angle. “Best not to touch him. Let his alpha take him.” Freddie soothed. 

 

Brian glared at everyone but gently took Roger into his arms and moved towards their dressing room, completely forgetting his beloved guitar still sitting on the ground. 

 

Roger whined softly as he was lifted and moved. His body turned to jelly in his lovers arms. It took all of his power to make him move his head to scent his alpha.

 

“Da-daddy…” He whines softly as he nuzzles up to Brian. “I… I'm sorry…”

 

“Shh, baby.” Brian soothed, shifting Roger slightly so he had better access to the alpha neck. “Its okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.  _ Rhapsody _ . No more, I need to take care of you now. Rhapsody.”

 

“I'm fine, though…” Roger grumbles softly, burying his face to the crook of Brian's neck. “And I disobeyed you all through the day… even  _ during _ my punishment, I disobeyed you… when you told me to stop and… and before…. I  _ should _ be sorry…”

 

“Enough Rog.” Brian whispered, using his foot to slam the door to their dressing room in everyone's faces. There were angry grumbles from the other side, but Brian heard them leave. He moved to the sofa and before he could sit down there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Sorry, I just grabbed this.” John poked his head into the room and placed The Red Special against the wall by the door. He then reached for the door knob and locked it. “We will leave a car here so you have a way to get to the hotel.” The younger alpha quickly shut the door. 

 

“Roger…” Brian sighed sitting down, the omega in his lap, his sore bottom between his thighs. “Baby, do  _ you  _ decide the punishments or does  _ daddy?  _ Do  _ you _ decide when you're being naughty or does  _ daddy?  _ Do  _ you  _ decide when to stop or keep going or does  _ daddy  _ decide?” He questioned the younger man, slipping back into the kink.

 

Tears formed in Roger's eyes as he tried to look anywhere but his alpha's face. He shifted his position as his ass screamed at the  _ slight _ pressure.

 

“...  _ I _ decide what to do to keep  _ daddy _ proud of me…” He mutters softly. “I-I don't want you to… to be disappointed in me, Brian….” He tries to swallow his tears instead of them spilling out of his eyes. “ _ Rha-Rhapsody _ ….” The words finally slips from his own lips in a shaky voice. “I'm sorry, I-I couldn't even do this right…”

 

“Shhh, my love, shhh.” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger man. “My love, it's just a kink, its foreplay, it's all pretend. You could never disappoint me. I love you, Roger Meddows, and nothing is going to change that. You could say you never wanted to have sex again and I'd be fine with it, as long as you're by my side.” Brian kissed across the omegas forehead and down his neck. “There is no right or wrong to a kink, my love, you didn't do anything wrong. I was actually really impressed by how well you  _ did do  _ tonight.”

 

“There is a  _ right _ and  _ wrong _ way to everything…” The omega mutters mostly to himself as he twirls a strand of Brian's curly hair. “I still… feel icky…” He bites his lip as he truly felt disgusting from where the three alphas had crowded him. And from the now drying, sticky cum in his pants… but mostly the first thing. “I feel so…” He quickly cuts himself off and shakes his head. It's been awhile since he's felt any kind of hate or uncomfortable feelings with  _ himself _ . His alpha had worked hard to ensure he had the utmost confidence, he didn't want to revert back to that state of his life.

 

“My ass  _ really _ hurts, Bri…” He decides to point out with a soft whine.

 

“Alright.” Brian used his long arms and grabbed the soothing cream. “This might hurt more for a second but help get your pants off.” Brian kept his arm around Roger's shoulders tight, but used his free hand to help the omega shimmy out of the fabric. Roger whined and cried out softly with each movement, breaking Brian's heart. “I'm sorry I was so rough with the spanking, I shouldn't have hit you that hard.” Guilt flooded him as he pulled the fabric over and off Roger's feet. 

 

The alpha manhandled Roger into a position where they were more chest to chest, Roger more on his side. The alpha opened the ointment and began rubbing the coconut and mint smelling cream over Roger's red and purple ass. “I'm sorry Roger, are you okay?”

 

“Ye-yeah, I've had worse.” Roger flashes a small smile. “At least you're kind enough to do this. And… I like it when you spank me like that. I  _ really _ do… it just didn't help that I continued to pound it against my stool after a session like that. We… we'll just have to be more mindful of that in the future” He hisses softly as Brian rubbed one of the larger welts on his ass.

 

His body was slowly getting feeling back and he realized just  _ how much _ of him ached. His bottom lip had a heart beat from biting it open twice and hip muscles felt so stiff, like he couldn't lift them without breaking. But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to hate the pain. In fact, he felt his body stir  _ awake _ instead of trying to shut down. 

 

The mixture of his alphas scent and the gentle feel of his hands started to get to Roger. Though he made no move to act on his  _ needs _ as his lover was still tending to his raw backside. But he  _ knew _ Brian could feel his hard-on growing. 

 

He felt bad his alpha never came and that he had to drop everything to care for him… and all he wanted now was for him to manhandle him and fuck him even more raw, until he was a drooling muttering mess…

 

_ Why the fuck are you such a horny mess all the time _ … He chews at his lip softly as he wonders what the actual fuck could be wrong with him…. He decided  _ Brian _ was what was wrong with him and it made him smile. Only his alpha could make him feel like this after such a rough session. Begging for more. Because Roger  _ knew _ his lover would care of him at the end. Make sure he's safe. If he was hurt, Brian would tend to him like no one else had. 

 

“Rog…” Brian whispered, his fingers moving to the used hole and dipping in as far as they could go at this angle. “What do you want, my love? I can eat you? Or you can ride me? What will make you feel the best without hurting your ass more?”

 

Roger moaned softly as he rocked back against Brian’s long fingers. He leaned up to scent his alpha, moving his lips along the warm throat. Humming softly, he tried to think of a way he could tell his alpha what he wanted. In away Brian wouldn’t immediately shoot the idea down in fear of possibly hurting his ass more.

 

“I… I  _ want _ to go back to the hotel room and let you pound me till I can’t see straight… But what will you  _ give _ me?” He looks up to his alpha with his naturally pouty lips and big, tired blue eyes. 

 

“Let's go back to the hotel… I want to eat you out, then make  _ love  _ to you.” Brian whispered, leaning forward to kiss his omega sweetly. “Does that sound alright?” He asked gently, grabbing a pair of sweats for Roger to wear from their bag.

 

“Perfect.” Roger purrs softly, helping Brian slip his sweats on. He tried to stand by himself, but immediately collapsed back into Brian's arms making him whine out. “Sorry…” He mutters, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck for support. “I think my legs are out of order.” The omega giggles softly.

 

“No angel should every let their feet touch the ground.” Brian whispered easily lifting his mate into his arms. He quickly shoved their things into the bag and gave it to Roger to hold. 

 

“Where would you like to go?” Their driver asked as they came to the car. “The Deacurys have gone back to the hotel. The after party will be starting in the next hour.” 

 

“Take us to the hotel.” Brian instructed, sitting in the vehicle with Roger in his lap. The alpha spent rubbing Roger's back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Luckily the ride was short and in a few minutes they were pulling up to the grand expensive hotel. As they came to the door Roger pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door, as Brian's hands were full. The alpha set the omega on the bed and began undressing him. 

 

“Fuck, love.” Brian sucked in a breath when he saw Roger's black and blue bum. “I'm never spanking you again.” Brian's heart shattered in his chest as he looked at his omegas backside. He felt sick with himself that he had caused this pain to the person he loved the most. “Never again. I don't care that you like it, never-”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and sat up with a small hiss before grabbing the collar of Brian's shirt and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Their lips moved slowly together for a moment before the omega pulled away.

 

“I  _ love  _ it, Brian. Think of me trying to walk and sit tomorrow. All other Alphas will know I belong to someone else… all other omegas will be so jealous and wish they had an alpha like mine. To claim me in such a way. Especially when they ask me what happened. I get to tell them how my daddy punished me… and how he took such great care of me after.. so sweet… so fucking love it… it makes me what you to rough me up  _ so much  _ more… just so I can feel the gentleness after. I can feel my sore body relax from my lovers soothing touch…” Roger says softly, his eyes fluttering to make eye contact and then to look down. A small pink blush on his pale cheeks.

 

“But I  _ hurt  _ you, Roger.” Brian whispered, trying to make roger understand why this was a big deal to him. “I vowed to myself and to you I would never  _ ever  _ hurt you, and I did!” Brian searched the blue eyes as he made Roger look at him. “How could I do  _ this  _ to you?” 

 

“Brian, you said it before: It's just a kink. If I was in  _ that _ much pain, where I couldn't find pleasure through it, I would have used  _ Rhapsody.  _ The only reason I thought of using it earlier was because I didn't know if my body could keep up the energy to do  _ both _ perform and carry out my punishment. That  _ I _ asked for, if you remember.” The omega states. “I  _ like _ the pain, Brian… It's weird… I know. Especially considering what I went through with Tim. But it's  _ different _ with  _ you _ .” He bites his lip and looks away. “The pain is pleasurable with you because you  _ know _ when to stop.  _ You _ know how to care for me after.  _ You _ know how to encourage me on… and the pain pleasures me even after. The days after, when I ache it makes me remember and think of our night… That I'm  _ yours _ …” He mutters.

 

“Roger…” Brian sighed letting his head fall forward. He  _ knew  _ Roger was right but it didn't make him feel better. He didn't like hurting his omega, and they had spend a long time working to where Brian was now. The alpha took a deep breath and pressed his face into Roger's stomach. “Promise me you're okay, and that you really mean everything you said. Please?”

 

“Brian, my love.” Roger takes his alphas face between his hands and makes him look up. Their eyes locking together. “I  _ promise. _ I would  _ never _ let myself get back into a situation or feeling as I did with Tim… I  _ promise _ I'm okay. Everything.  _ Everything _ I said is true. I.  _ Promise _ .” He states seriously. 

 

Brian stared at his omega for a moment before leaning forward and claiming his lips. Brian kissed him sweetly for a moment before turning the kiss sloppy and full if hunger. The alpha pushed Roger onto his back and crawled over him, letting his mouth run down his neck, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses. 

 

“What do you want, my love?” Brian asked asked quietly, mouthing and sucking at Roger's collar bone.

 

“At this point, I just want  _ you _ , my love. Whether it be sexual or not. Just to have you near me. Whatever  _ you _ think is best, lover.” Roger purrs softly. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Enjoying the feeling of his alpha’s touch.

 

“Just lay back then.” Brian murmured. He kissed his way all over Roger's body. Making sure to not miss an inch. He grinned as Roger shivered and sighed, relaxing into the bed and becoming sleepy. He felt Roger beginning to slip into sleep so with a teasing chuckle he nibbled at the man's ribs, tickling him. He received a smack in the head with a grumpy mumble. 

 

“Sorry did that tickle?” Brian asked with a cheeky grinned, looking up at the blond. “Let's get you laid in bed properly, lover. So you can really rest.”

 

“Mmm hold on…” The omega hums sleepily as he slowly sits up. “I can't go to sleep knowing I haven't done my duty as  _ both _ your omega and husband.” He reaches for Brian's belt, fumbling to undo it. “Let me  _ at least _ suck you off?” He asks so innocently, gazing up to his alpha. 

 

“Dont worry about it, my love.” He sighed, but his penis started to harden at the thought. “Don't do anything you don't want to… we can always take care of it tomorrow.”

 

“Brian, I  _ always _ want to pleasure you.” Roger purrs happily, gently tugging the belt away. He smirks and gently rubbed the growing bulge forming in his lovers pants. “Plus, it doesn't  _ look _ like you want to wait till tomorrow.” He teases as he undoes the buttons and tugs at the tight pants. He smiled as Brian pulled away to kick off his pants and boxers.

 

“Lay down, lover.” Roger coos softly, gently pushing Brian back on the bed. Humming as he wiggled in between his lovers long legs. Gently wrapping his fingers around Brian's aching cock. Purring as he pressed their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. Slipping his tongue past his alphas lips and tasting the sweet flavor on his tongue.

 

The omega whined at the taste, forcing Brian's mouth open more and tilting his own head for better access, wanting more. Licking at every inch he could reach with his tongue while his hand gripped and pumped his alphas leaking cock slowly.

 

He slowly pulled their lips apart, a string of saliva connecting them before Roger pulled down and broke it as he kissed down his lovers chin. Licking and kissing just under Brian's chin. Stopping right where the chin and neck met, he bit down softly and sucked. Moaning softly as he listened to Brian hum and groan under him. His lover not even touching him and he was still vocal.

 

The omega pulled away from the spot and smiled. Licking at the now marked area that would be  _ impossible  _ for his lover to hide. He continued to kiss, lick, and suck all over Brian's neck. Leaving trails of visible bites along the way before completely shifting himself to lay on his stomach in between his lovers thighs. 

 

Licking his lips, he stroked the long shaft. Eyeing the precum leaking at the tip before leaning in and licking from the base all the way up and lapping the precum up happily. Purring at the familiar bitter taste filling his senses. He repeated this action slowly before finally taking the head into his mouth and moaning softly. His eyes flickering up to make eye contact with the lustful hazel eyes staring down at him. 

 

Not breaking eye contact, Roger slowly sucked more into his mouth and bobbed his head. Trying to keep his eyes open. Loving the weight of his lovers thick cock on his tongue. He slowly sucked more and more until his eyes rolled back as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Moaning softly, he ground down against the mattress as he bobbed his head slowly. 

 

“Rog… I'm already so worked up… I don’t think I'll last that long…” Brian moaned trying to keep his hip from pushing up. “Yesss right there!” Brian yelled as Roger's tongue lapped at the underside of the head of his cock. “Fuck, Ro-Roger.” He hissed his hips jerking slightly, his cock hitting Roger's throat and making him cough.

 

Roger moaned and coughed around his lovers thick cock. Bobbing his head faster, opening his throat for his lover. His hips grinding against the mattress as he sucked and slide his tongue at the underside again before pulling back. Panting softly as he brought his hand up to stroke him again. Licking his lips, he looked back up at his lover.

 

“Want to cum down my throat or cover my face, love?” He asks simply, smirking softly at the way Brian’s blush deepend.

 

“F… face.” Brian muttered. He had always dreamed of doing this, Roger's flushed face covered in his cum, the man’s tongue lapping up everything he could. Brian blushed deeply as he looked away from Roger. “If…. If that's okay.”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t okay, Love.” Roger giggled softly, biting his lip as he gazed at his shy alpha. “But you have to keep eye contact with me. Don’t do look away from me.” He purrs softly. Licking his lips as he tightens his grip on Brian’s cock. Stroking him faster.

 

“Fuck!” Brian gasped, his gaze locked on the hand moving over his hard member. His eyes flicked to Roger, the blue on fire with lust and need. He watched as Roger's eyes flicked to the head of his penis, his mouth opening as if to taste. Brian's hips jumped forward and he forced his eyes to stay open as he came. A long loud moan ripping itself from his throat. He watched as rope after rope of cum landed on the blonds face, covering one of his eyes and his lip, some landing even in his hair.

 

The omega moaned and opened his mouth wider. His eyes half lidded as he stared up at his alpha. The one eye closing as a thick line of cum shot over it. He licked his lips and continued to stroke Brian as he rode out his orgasam. Finally, he averted his eyes with a soft moan and leaned down to lick the excess cum up from Brian’s cock. 

 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” He mutters softly before leaning back. Moving some hair behind his ear as he looked back up to his alpha.

 

Brian grabbed Roger's chin and held him still. Looking over his handy work, he felt his cock did not start softening. 

 

“Rog… I think I could do another round right now.” Brian hissed, he swiped his thumb over Roger's eye, collecting the sperm before placing the digit on the younger man's lips. 

 

The omega moaned softly as he took the thumb into his mouth. Sucking the substance off the digit. Keeping eye contact with his his alpha as he gently grabbed his large hand and sucked the long middle finger into his mouth before removing his mouth with a ‘pop’.

 

“Want me to suck you off again?” He bats his pretty blue eyes up at his alpha.

 

“Does your bum feel okay enough to ride?” Brian asked gently, his fingers moving to the blond hair, his nails lightly scratching at the scalp.

 

“I think so.” Roger hums softly. Mustering up the energy to pull himself up and throw his legs over Brian's thighs, straddling the older man. “You want me to ride you?” He leans down so their noses brush together.

 

“If you'd be so kind.” Brian grinned, rubbing his nose against the blonds. “Or I can flip us over and fuck you.” He moved his hands to the omegas hips and rubbed their hard penises together. “Whatever  _ you  _ want, this will be your third time cumming and my second. I think the one with the most cums gets to pick.” 

 

Roger whined softly and ground back down against Brian. Biting his lip, he leaned up and kissed his alpha softly.

 

“I don’t know how much energy I have to ride you, my hips are still kind of stiff…” He mutters softly against his lovers lips. “But I can make an effort, if you'd like.”

 

Brian pulled the younger man to his chest and immediately rolled them so Roger was under him. “No, let me take care of you now.” He kissed the omega sweetly as he lifted his hips and wrapped Roger's legs around him. Still kissing, he positioned himself and slipped into the heat of his omega. 

 

“Fuck, you're so warm, Rog. I don't think I'll  _ ever  _ be able to get use to how good you feel and how warm you are.” Brian seated himself quickly and held himself still so Roger could adjust.

 

Roger moaned softly, tightening his legs around Brian's hips. He whines softly as he gently rocks against his alpha. His hands running up Brian's chest.

 

“Fuuck, daddy… you're soooooo big~ so much bigger than that silly dildo…  _ Fuck _ ….” He moans softly. Eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Baby…” Brian sighed, leaning down to capture Roger's lips with his own. He began to slowly rock his hips, setting a slow rhythm. “Fuck baby, you already have me on the edge.” Brian widened his knees and snapped his hips with a little more dip, he hit Roger prostate straight on, making the already tight walls clench harder. “Ohh Rog..” He gasped.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ~” Roger moans out, closing his eyes. Arching his back as his alpha thrust forward. “Daddy, tell me I've been a good boy~ Please~~ Tell me I'm yours~  _ Fuck _ , tell me  _ anything _ !” He begs with a small whine. 

 

“ _ Mine!”  _ Brian thrust forward and bite at their bond bite at the same time. “You're my good boy, you did so good for me tonight. Made me so proud… did everything I asked.” His hips began to slam into the smaller body below him. “You’re my good boy who is the only one who can take my cock.”

 

“Yes, daddy!” Roger moans out, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his alpha thrust deep inside him. His words swimming in his mind and making him squirm more. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ !” He whines out. His fingers reaching in Brian's hair and giving a sharp  _ tug _ .

 

“Nugh!” Brian cried out before coming so hard he saw stars. He could feel his body pounding into his omega before stilling. He was higher than cloud nine, completely filled with pleasure and the scent of his omega, as well as the omegas fast heartbeat against his cheek. The omegas own pleasure was filling his mind.

 

Roger was moaning and rocking his hips frantically as he rode his own orgasam out. Whining and mewling as he continued to slowly rock. Muttering incoherently as his mind completely fogged over as he was  _ finally _ able to cum without holding back.

 

Brain came back to world slowly, his mind fogged with his own and Roger's pleasure. He pulled away from Roger, who was still coming down. The alpha moved into the bathroom and got a wet cloth, washing himself off before going back to Roger's side. 

 

“Shh, my love.” He soothed when he heard the omega whining for him. “I'm right here, I'm just gonna wash you off.” The older man quickly wiped Roger's face clean, then his hair before moving to his stomach and between his legs. “Roll over for me, I'm gonna put more ointment on your bum.” Brian murmured kissing his omega sweetly.

 

The omega whined softly before slowly rolling over. Instantly relaxing as the pressure was taking off his sore ass. But he loved the aching feeling. And  _ loved _ the feeling of his alphas cum slowly leaking out of him. As well as the drowsy feeling and his lover caring for him. He felt so warm. A soft purr was filling the room as Roger focused on the different sensations around him.

 

Brian gently rubbed the cream over the bruised flesh, smiling as Rogers purrs filled the air. Once he was done he moved so he was laying in front of the omega, wrapping his arms around him and pulling them closer together. 

 

“I love you, Roger.” Brian whispered, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. “I'm so damn grateful you are  _ all  _ mine.” 

 

“I love you too, Brian. I don't know what I did to deserve such a loving alpha.” Roger purrs happily, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and pulling him closer. Scenting his alpha and purring. The vibration from his purr moving along Brian's neck.

 

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, my love.” Brian hummed, closing his eyes and holding Roger tighter. 


	2. Mafia - Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia! Smut

Brian was angry. And horny. Roger had been gone on a job for three weeks, and Brian was  _ aching  _ for relief. His own hand not cutting it anymore. He needed skin pressed against him, Roger whiny cries for more, for  _ daddy _ to to make him cum, the tight hot channel around his cock. Brian  _ need  _ Roger. His Beast was the only one who could get him off so completely. But Roger  _ still  _ wasn't home. 

 

“What do you  _ mean  _ the job isn't done?” Brian growled into the phone. 

 

“ _ Beast thinks we can get more, and so do I _ .” Quincy, the lead on this job, said into the phone. There was a tone in his voice that bothered Brian, but instead of becoming concerned it just made him more angry. 

 

“Put Beast on the phone now.” Brian growled, ready to yell at his second in command and boyfriend. 

 

“Hes… punishing one of the men who nearly destroyed the job last night.” Quincy's voice was off, Brian squinted at the phone base he was looking at. 

 

“You tell that mother fucking bitch to call me as soon as he's done. Or his perky fucking ass will regret it.” Brian  _ screamed  _ into the phone. He slammed the phone into the receiver before picking it up and throwing it against the wall. It exploded into tiny pieces, scattering against the floor. With a huff the mob boss marched past his crew, all of them watching with wide eyes. He went to the bathroom and shoved his pants down, grabbed his prick and began pumping, trying as hard as he could to  _ hear  _ Roger's cries of pleasure in his mind.

 

+++

 

Roger waltz out of his BMW with a smug, proud sway. It was about 1 am and he had a  _ finally _ returned home. The job has been  _ over _ successful. They had gotten well over what they were asked, and without losing men.

 

He smirked as he threw his keys at some lackey, marching up the steps and into the large home. His tight leather pants hugged his ass just the way he wanted it to while his black booted heels clicked through the quiet halls. He didn't even bother with a shirt, but did wear a black leather cropped jacket.

 

Quincy had called his lover earlier that day, telling him that they were going to be another week… Roger knew exactly what that would do to his impatient lover. Knew all too well. And he was more than willing to accept what the man would give him…

 

Roger had learned very quickly that Brian hated being away from Roger for any period of time. And if he were being honest, Roger hated it too. But Brian got stressed easily and usually his way of blowing off steam was… well… with  _ him _ . In  _ bed _ . He knew Brian was beyond frustrated, especially after hearing the messages left for him. It made him giggle… and swell with excitement. 

 

He bit his lip as he saw the lamp light from under the bedroom door. His heart swelled as he thought about seeing his lover for the first time in 3 weeks…. It felt like forever… part of him believed maybe Brian would be too happy to see him. But the majority of him knew better. He knew what awaited him…

 

So, without another thought, he swung the door open with a loud sigh and slammed it behind him. Stretching as he swayed in.

 

“My, my! What a job.” He sighs simply, as if he wasn't just barging in at 1 am after telling Brian he wouldn't be home for another week.

 

Brian had been just falling asleep when the door swung open. His brow furrowed before flattening out, his lips pursing instead. As Roger walked in easily, Brian's lip lifted in a  _ snarl.  _ He was up at once, his hand grabbing the golden hair and smashing their mouths together. He kissed the younger man harshly, but as Roger began to melt Brian bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Roger crying out. 

 

“You little fucking  _ shit.”  _ Brian yelled, slamming the young man against the wall as he kissed him feverishly. He yanked at the hair again, Roger's neck becoming exposed. Brian leaned and bit harshly at the long pale throat. “That's for lying to me.” He moved lower and bit again. “That's for not calling me back.” He moved back to Roger's lips and now kissed him sweetly. “And that's because I'm so grateful your home and safe.” With a sharp tug he pulled Roger away from the wall and spun him, slapping his ass harshly. “And that.” He slapped again. “Is a promise of what's going to come tonight because you've been such a bad boy, and made daddy  _ very very  _ angry.” He grabbed Roger around the middle and tossed him softly on the bed. “Strip, now!”

 

Roger’s head was spinning from the shift in emotions and by being  _ manhandled _ by his  _ usually _ gentle and sweet lover… and he fucking  _ loved it _ . Biting his lip, he sat up and quickly tossed the jacket off before quickly unzipping his knee high boots. Kicking them off with ease with his socks. He bounced to his feet, smirking, as his hands  _ slowly _ unzipped his skin tight pants. 

 

“Missed you,  _ daddy _ .” He purrs softly, swaying to Brian. His hand dancing along Brian’s bare arm and across his chest. Gazing up with mischief as he bit his smirking lip. He slowly let his hands pull his pants down, showing naked skin instead of another layer of fabric. Roger kicked the leather garment away with ease before snaking his arms around Brian’s neck. Eyes  _ glimmering _ with dark, raw  _ want _ .

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Brian leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly, his heart lighting at know Roger was safe. But he was so riled up! 3 weeks of need making it hard to even see straight. He picked Roger up and again tossed him on the bed. 

 

“But I  _ need  _ you.” He whispered. “Safe word  _ Rhapsody _ .” He waited until Roger nodded before continuing. He grabbed the man by his ankles and flipped him onto his stomach. Quickly he struck the bare ass as  _ hard  _ as he could. He then did it again on the opposite cheek, putting as much force as he could into it. “That's for being a little shit and lying to daddy.”

 

Roger cried out softly, his body thrusting forward from the force of his lovers blows. His head falling forward as he bit his lip.  _ Loving _ the new dominance Brian was showing. He was already  _ aching _ hard… Truth be told, he was hard right as soon as Brian’s hungry eyes laid upon him. He wiggled his ass before throwing his head back and smirking back at his lover.

 

“Sorry,  _ daddy _ . I couldn’t help myself. You’re just  _ too easy _ to rile up~” He giggles, mischief shining in his dark lust filled eyes.

 

Brian immediately spanked Roger again, just as hard, if not harder since his arm was a little more warmed up. He made sure he hit the already bruised area. Roger's ass turning purple and black, Brian's own hand stinging deliciously. Unbeknown to Roger, Brian  _ love  _ spanking him as it stung his own hand, his pain addict kicking in. His mind sharpened and his anger flared.

 

“The only thing I want coming out of that mouth is moans and ‘thank you’s, got it?” Brian growled, hand ready as it was a trick question. If Roger answered, he didn't follow Brian's command, if he didnt he wouldn't have answered Brian. Even if he nodded, Brian wanted his voice.

 

Roger smirked and made a  _ Mmmmm _ moan of approval. Having been through enough training to know, no matter what he did it would be  _ wrong _ . But, as far as he was concerned: he moaned, used his voice, yet didn’t say anything he  _ wasn’t _ allowed to. He glanced back at the man in charge, giving anothing wiggle of his ass.  _ Loving _ the stinging sensation and how fuzzy his brain was already.

 

“Little shit.” Brian smirked as Roger found a loophole. He kept eye contact with Roger as he lifted his hand, but instead he used his other hand and shoved his finger deep into the man's unprepared hole. He hooked his finger slightly and  _ rubbed  _ Roger's prostate.

 

A small yell escaped Roger’s lips as the dry digit intruded with no warning. He sucked in a deep breath as he tried to used to the raw feeling before letting out a whiny moan. Biting his lip, he lets his head fall forward and rest on the mattress as the finger continued to rub against his prostate. He was slowly becoming use to the dry feeling and rocked back on the finger. Moaning as he was able to get the finger a bit deeper.

 

Brian let Roger fuck himself for a moment longer before pulling away, leaving Roger with no contact. The boy whined and moaned as he pressed his hips up in the air,  _ begging  _ for attention. The older man took the lube from the nightstand, popping the cap and letting the thick substance drip onto Roger's winking hole. The cold contact making him jump and hiss. 

 

Again without warning Brian pressed two fingers in, slower this time as not to  _ hurt  _ Roger permanently. Once his digits were fully seated he curved them and  _ pressed  _ hard into the bud of nerves. Giving Roger no relief as he sobbed, the pressure turning painful. 

 

“Does it hurt, baby? Or do you like when daddys mean to you? You can use your voice.” Brian said sweetly, releasing some of the pressure for a moment then pressing back with more than before.

 

Roger cried out softly, his eyes tightly closed as he bit harshly at his lip. It  _ hurt _ but he had to admit he  _ loved _ it. Pain or hurt play wasn’t usually his ground, nor was it Brian’s, but something about the  _ mood _ … timing… situation... filled him with  _ excitement _ . The pain was questionably pleasuring. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling. It was just  _ perfect. _

 

“I-I like it, daddy.” He whines softly, pressing his hips against the fingers, causing even more pressure on his prostate. He whimpered softly, but pressed back again. Loving the shocks of pain and waves of pleasure running through him.

 

“Good boy.” Brian hummed, pushing harder as Roger pressed back. He felt and heard Roger's body react, his hips moving forward on their own as he gasped on a small sob of pain. Brian pulled his hand away as Roger shook softly. His hand rubbed the shorter mans back until he seemed to calm. When his breath leveled some Brian took his thighs and flipped him. Starting at Roger navel, Brian sucked the warm skin into his mouth. He bit and sucked until the skin was a deep dark purple. Moving up to just above the belly button, Brian repeated the action. Then again and again until he reached the base of the pale throat, a line of deep dark bruises spotting a line up Roger's abdomen and chest. 

 

“Mine!” Brian growled, his lips locking at Roger jaw. He would not let Roger wear a shirt for the next week, everyone would know who he belong to.

 

The younger man moaned and squirmed under his demanding touch. More than excited to see the marks his lover has left over his body… even more excited for the ones to come. His arms wrapped around Brian and he allowed his fingers to tangle through the messy, curly hair. Giving a sharp  _ yank _ . Forcing the older man away from his throat before he smashed their lips back together. 

 

He bit harshly at Brian’s lip while pulling the curls tightly in his fists. Giving the older man a bit of a taste of his own medicine. His heartbeat  _ raced _ as heard his lover practically  _ growled _ against his lips. His cock jumping with excitement as his fingers tightened in the curls. 

 

Brian ripped his mouth away and attached Rogers neck. He loved the moans and yelps coming from his lover as he expressed his feeling with his mouth. As he sucked a large hickey behind Roger's ear, he took him under the knees and lifted his legs to his shoulder. Keeping Roger distracted with his mouth Brian reached behind the headboard and pulled out the cuffs and chains. Brian pulled away and sat up, looking down at the panting blond. 

 

Working with practice hands Brian moved Roger's hands into the leather cuffs. He then pulled one of Rogers legs forward and slipped a cuff on, then the other foot. Reaching down, he tightened the chains so Rogers legs were stuck with his knees by his ears, his hands against the wood of the headboard. 

 

Roger whined softly as he tried to get used to his new position. He wasn’t a stranger to odd positions like this, he could almost fold himself in a drawer if you wanted him to, but it was new for him in  _ bed _ . You’d think most men who paid to sleep with him before would have tried this stuff, but all they wanted was a quick fuck. Plus they were old, perverted dip-shits anyway. 

 

He bit his lip as he suddenly felt  _ very  _ exposed. More exposed than he’s ever felt, even with Brian. He chewed at his lip, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Brian. Hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt, which shocked Roger to feel nervous in one of his most trained environments. 

 

“You okay?” Brian asked. He may be angry and horny and  _ kinky  _ as hell at the moment, but he would never do anything to make Roger uncomfortable. “I can loosen it some.”

 

“I’m fine, babe. Just… actually, a bit new for me. But I don’t want to stop, keep going.” Roger smiles softly, knowing if he did need to use  _ Rhapsody _ , he could. But he wanted to try it out. Hoping he would be able to fall comfortably in this new role.

 

“New, huh? Finally.” Brian grinned, leaning down to kiss the man softly. Without warning he turned it filthy, biting Roger's lip before moving down his jaw. His hands pushing at Roger's knees. Again, without warning he lined himself up and pushed into tight hole. Roger was nowhere near ready to take him, but Brian needed this, Roger struggling to keep calm. 

 

The cuffs yanked against the headboard as Roger cried out. His barely prepared body  _ aching _ as it took Brian’s larger, unslicked cock. He bit his lip hard enough for a string of blood to run down his chin as he willed his body to relax and adjust.

 

“Fu _ -fuck _ …” His whiny voice breaks as he speaks. Closing his eyes tightly, he made himself breathe. His current position making it easy for Brian to slip right in to the base.

 

Brian smirked slightly, holding his hips still as he leaned down and licked the blood from Roger's chin. He shoved his tongue past Roger's lips and teeth, making the man taste the blood with him. The swollen bloody lip slipped into his mouth as he pulled away, sucking hard at it he slammed his hips forward. The younger mans head fell to the pillow and a scream  _ ripped _ his throat. 

 

As Roger panted and tears filled his eyes, Brian pulled away and grabbed the lube. He coated his cock and Roger's hole, making small thrust to begin working the liquid inside the man. 

 

Roger whimpered softly, but sighed in relief and relaxed a bit more as he felt the cool, wet substance between them. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he panted softly. Slowly adjusting, humming softly as Brian thrust his hips forward.

 

“ _ Daddy _ …” He moaned out, finally relaxed enough. Hands gripping at the headboard, wishing he could move his body to meet Brian’s hips.

 

Brian grabbed the two bruised ass cheeks and began thrusting fast and angry. He moved his hand to Roger's prick and began pumping it quickly in just the way he liked. As Roger drew to the edge Brian pumped faster, as the members began to harden even more Brian pulled away, leaving Roger right on the edge. 

 

“You don’t get to cum yet. You teased daddy, now daddy is going to tease you.” Brian grinned, watching Roger struggle against the bonds. The older man changed his angle slightly so he pushed into Roger prostate. He quickened his thrust, then slowed them to a crawl, only to speed back up. He kept his rhythm random, not giving Roger anything to anchor to. He again took ahold of Roger's cock, pumping him to the edge then pulling away.

 

The blond moaned  _ loudly _ . Yanking against the headboard as he tried to move. Tears in his eyes as he tried to seek the release his body ached for. His head falling hopelessly on the pillow beneath him as Brian continued to tease his body. Simply letting his moans and whines slip from his lips.

 

“ _ Fu-fuck _ , Brian!” He whines out, mustering the best pouty ‘ _ feel-sorry-for-me _ ’ face he could. Adding his begging, tear filled blue eyes as he looked up at his lover.

 

“Beg, baby boy.” Brian grinned. Before Roger could even speak Brian began slamming his hips forward. He ran his finger slightly over the underside of Roger  _ aching  _ red member. “Tell me how bad you want daddy to make you cum.”

 

“ _ Daddy _ -” Roger started with a soft whine which was quickly cut off by a loud moan. His eyes rolling back as he felt pleasure wave over him at the way Brian’s hips moved. “ _ Fuck _ , daddy, please! I-I want to cum, so badly! I want to cum on your cock! Please,  _ pleeeaassee _ !” His last word his drawn out in a long moan as Brian hits his prostate  _ perfectly _ . “God! Like that, daddy! Pound into me, make me cum! I want you to cum inside me over and over and  _ over _ !” He exclaims loudly. Moans and whines ripping from his throat as he speaks.

 

“Such a good boy for me.” Brian hummed, feeling himself draw to the edge. He took hold of Roger once again and pumped his hand in time with his hips. “Cum for me baby boy.” Brian panted, his hips jerking as he began to fall off the edge.

 

Roger’s eyes rolled back as his mouth fell open. Letting any and all noises escape his throat as he felt himself spill over the edge. His restricted body shaking and shuddering as much as it could as waves of pleasure  _ ripped _ through him. He heard and felt Brian cum. Moaning as he felt the familiar warmth inside him as he came down from his high. Though he was tired, he didn’t feel…  _ satisfied _ . He wondered if Brian felt the same…

 

“ _ Fuck _ … wi-will… will you uncuff me, good sir…? At  _ least _ my legs…?” Roger pants softly.

 

“Yes, baby. Only because you asked nicely.” Brian panted, leaning down to kiss Roger roughly. Keeping himself inside the boy he sat up and unbound Roger's legs and arms, moving to rub his thighs. Brian still felt a burning anger in his chest, he wanted Roger again. With a snarl Brian pulled out and moved off the bed, yanking Roger along with him. He shoved the other man roughly to his knees, loving the fire still burning in Roger's eyes. “Suck until I'm hard, then I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

 

“Ye-yes, daddy.” Roger blurted out a little  _ too _ eagerly. But he didn't care. He licked his lips as he shuddered with excitement. No matter how hard he had tried in the past, he had never been able to get Brian to be  _ this _ dominant. And he couldn't fucking wait. His own cock already twitching with interest again.

 

He kept his eyes cast up, keeping eye contact with Brian as he slowly started to pump his cock before leaning forward and licking from the base all the way to the head. Saliva mixing with the cum that covered the tip. Humming softly, Roger took the head into his mouth and began to suck. Closing his eyes, he moaned softly at the bitter taste of Brian's cum. 

 

His eyes fluttered open quickly to keep his gaze with Brian. Humming and moaning as he sucked more and more into his mouth. Especially when he started to feel the familiar hard weight against his tongue. He pulled away with a  _ pop _ , licking his lips and breaking the line of saliva connecting his lips to Brian's aching prick.

 

With a hum of content, Roger leaned forward and kissed along the base of Brian’s dick, burying his nose against the thick, dark wisps of hair. He planted open mouth kisses down until he let his tongue run over his lovers balls. Closing his eyes, he sucked and kissed gently before licking back up the base to the tip. Planting a sloppy, wet kiss on the head. Batting his eyes back up to his lover.

 

Brian quickly grabbed Rogers head in both his hands, his fingers interlocking at the base of his skull. With no warning he shoved his penis past the swollen lips, hitting the back of Rogers throat and pushing in more as the boy coughed and choked. He pulled out and let Roger breath for only a moment. He pushed back into the warm mouth, the boys nose in his pubic hair. Brian held himself there, his large cock blocking Roger's air way, his hips making small thrust until the blond became red faced and grabbed Brian's thigh letting him know he needed air. Brian held himself a few moments longer before pulling out, Roger gasping for air. The tall man repeated the same action for the next few minutes, Roger struggling for air between each time before his mouth was filled once again. There were tears running down the blonds cheeks, spit and pre cum dripping from his chin, but his blue eyes expressed how much he was enjoying himself, as did his hard leaking penis. 

 

Roger coughed and gasped as Brian pulled away again, only to hungrily lean forward to suck the head back into his mouth greedily. Moaning softly as the older man pushed back down his throat. Humming, he made a swallowing motion with throat.  _ Loving _ the groan leaving Brian's lips. His body began to cough again as Brian pulled back.

 

“ _ Fuuuuck _ , daddy!” He gasps out. His voice even more raspy than usual thanks to the treat treatment his throat was receiving. “Love it, I love your cock  _ soooo _ o much, lover. I love it when you're like this, it makes me so  _ hot _ , babe.” The blond purrs, licking a line up the base and to the tip. Sucking eagerly at the head while flickering his eyes up to the hazel ones staring down at him.

 

Brian grabbed the blond hair in his hand fist and yanked back. With a growl he leaned so he was right in Rogers face. 

 

“What did you just call me? Is that how you address daddy? I am not your  _ babe  _ or  _ lover.  _ I am your  _ daddy, master or sir.  _ Do you understand, baby boy? If you think addressing me like that is okay then you don't deserve to have my cock down your throat or up your ass.” He yanked the blond hair harder. “Are you going to make that mistake again,  _ Roger?”  _

 

The blond pouted softly at his  _ lover _ , but knew it was all playful, kinky banter. And quite honestly, it just made him squirm for more. 

 

“No,  _ sir _ . I'm sorry, it won't happen again.” Roger says in his raspy voice. Eyes flickering away from Brian's for a second before gazing back up. Licking his lips and hissing softly as the tight grip on his hair was loosened.

 

“Good boy.” Brian couldn't help but smile, the kinky face breaking for a moment as he looked at his lover. He lifted the man by a hand under his arm and pushed him against the wall. Brian pressed their bodies together, their cocks rubbing together as he feverishly kissed at Roger's neck, leaving more marks. He lifted one of Roger's legs and helped him wrap it around his waist as their lips met heatedly. As Roger began to get more into the make out Brian smacked his ass, biting his swollen lip at the same moment. “Start letting me hear those needy whines and moans, baby boy. I want the whole house to wake up to you screaming my name, all of them knowing you  _ belong  _ to me, only from them to see how I mark you in the morning.  _ Everyone  _ will know you are  _ mine! _ ”

 

“ _ Everyone _ knows who I belong to, daddy~” Roger purrs softly, smirking. “But I'm happy to remind them~” He giggles before smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues tangling as Roger moaned softly. Grinding his hips for  _ any _ kind of relief.

 

“ _ Daddy _ !” He whines out, breaking their kiss. “I  _ need _ something! Hands, fingers, cock, and thigh,  _ anything _ !” He begs, rolling his hips again. His leg tightening around Brian's waist, trying to pull him closer for any kind of touch. 

 

“You will take what I give you.” Brian snarled, slapping Rogers ass again, the man yelping softly as he hit the bruised area. But the older man did slip a finger into the used hole, only to press painfully into Rogers prostate again. “Scream, baby boy, tell me how bad this hurts, but how much you love it since its my hand making you feel it.” Brian muttered, surprised with himself for having anything close to a pain kink… But this could always pass as him just wanting Roger to scream and whine. 

 

Roger did indeed scream out. His head hitting the wall with a loud  _ thud _ as the pain was a bit more intense then before. He bit his lip and whined as his hands clutched at Brian's shoulders. Nails digging into the skin.

 

“I-it hurts, daddy.” The blond whines out. “B-but I do love it, daddy. I love th-that it's you,  _ fuck _ …” He hisses softly. “I love that only you can make pain so delicious, daddy. Only you could make me want more!” He cries out as he feels Brian press harder. “ _ Daddy _ !!!” He yelps out, tears in his eyes threatening to spill. 

 

“Such beautiful sounds.” Brian grinned. His free hand moved to Roger rock hard cock and stroked it softly. He pulled his fingers free, only to shove two inside the man who was sobbing in pleasure and pain. He brushed the bud of nerves, making the blond sing with the nice feeling. But suddenly he put his fingers on either side of the prostate and pinched and pressed down. He pinched the head Roger cock at the same moment in just the way the made Roger cum most of the time. 

 

Roger  _ screamed  _ out as he suddenly came. His body jerking and shaking as he felt the pressure continue. The tears spilled from his eyes as he cried out. Whining and whimpering softly as he came down. Blinking his soaked eyes open and looking up at Brian with begging eyes. 

 

“Br-brian…” He whimpers softly as his body squirms. Still feeling off even after cumming a second time…

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you are so beautiful when you cum, Roger.” Brian whispered, he was holding Roger up with both hands now, the man weak from cumming twice. “Just stunning.” He pressed his lips gently to Rogers and ran his nose over the blonds. “Your voice got me so close, Beast. Will you jerk me and keep yelling like that?  _ Please? _ ” Brian begged, his penis aching so much it hurt. 

 

“You and your voice kink.” Roger giggled softly before reaching between them and grabbing his lovers aching cock.

 

“Hair too!” Brian moaned. 

 

“ _ God _ , lover. You're going to get me hard again.” Roger whined out. Letting his free hand dive into Brian's hair. Yanking harshly at the curls as he began to pump the leaking cock quickly. He bit his lip as he was a bit shy at making noises without being…  _ simulated  _ to make them. But he figured if that's what Brian wanted, he'd at least try.

 

He could almost still feel the pressure in his body. The feeling and pain, it made him whimper softly. With each new whimper and whine, he tugged harder and harder at both Brian's hair and dick. The louder his voice, the more force in his movements.

 

“ _ Fuuuckk _ , daddy~” He whines a bit louder. Blushing softly as he was  _ painfully _ aware of his own voice.

 

“Please, Roger.” Brian whined himself. He was so close to the edge, but needed Rogers screaming and moaning to send him over. “Tell me how good it felt tonight.  _ Scream  _ about how good it was to have me deep inside you. To have me fill your ass with my cock and cum. Scream about the feeling of me abusing your prostate. Come on, baby boy, do this for daddy. Scream for me.” 

 

Biting his lip, he felt his cock twitch at Brian's words. Always weak to the man’s voice and words. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Closing his eyes, he hoped maybe thinking back would help him not focus on his own voice and be able to scream without sounding forced…

 

“Fu _ -fuck _ !” He hesitantly yells out. Squeezing his eyes shut even more but encouraged by the groan from Brian's throat. “Da-daddy, it felt  _ SOOO _ fucking good tonight!!” He whines out in a breathy yell. Feeling his face heat up as he couldn't block out his voice. But he pushed forward. “And to have you inside me is fucking Heaven! Cock, fingers, anything and everything you give me!!” He can't quite bring himself to scream. “An-and-” Roger's voice breaks but he quickly gives a  _ sharp _ yank to Brian's hair while gripping his cock and stroking his quicker.

 

Brian could tell Roger was struggling. He  _ needed  _ Rogers voice to be able to cum, he had since their first time. Brian looked down and saw the man was half hard, he reached and quickly pumped the member to full hardness. He quickly pinched the tip harder than he normally would and heard Roger cry out. With a smirk he smashed their mouths together. 

 

“Scream for me now, baby. Scream as I make you cum for the third time tonight, but just as hard as the first time.” He growled before latching his mouth onto the boys neck, biting violently at the bruised skin. 

 

The blond screamed out as Brian touched him again. He felt bad that his lover had to do more work just to cum because Roger couldn't make himself do a simple thing… He shook that away though, not wanting to ruin the moment. His fingers pull harder and harder at Brian's hair as his other hand worked his cock with a feverish pace.

 

Now he couldn't help the loud whines and screams he made as Briam continued his assault. Though even through the pleasure and pain. The sound of Brian coming undone, Roger couldn't will himself to an orgasam like he wanted. He secretly wished he could just fake it like a girl and let his lover cum.

 

“Daddy~!” He moans loudly as Brian worked his large hand over his aching member. He  _ wanted _ to make Brian cum. He wanted his lover to cum because of him. He was definitely in a clear state of mind to witness him cum completely without much distraction. 

 

“Roger, baby, I’m close! Cum with me, scream and cum with me!” Brian moaned, his hips moving in time with Rogers hand over his prick. He felt the warmth build in his lower stomach and knew with one more scream from his lover he would tumble over the edge. “ _ Fuck,  _ baby boy please, cum with daddy.”

 

Roger cursed himself silently but kept his pace up. Whining and moaning at Brian's touch. Giving a small  _ yes, daddy _ before he felt Brian pinch at his head again. He screamed out and felt Brian's body pause before shuddering. A long moan leaving his lip. Luckily that was enough for Roger to will himself to spill again. His orgasam not as intense and he was able to keep his mind clear as he watched Brian. He smiled softly to himself as he still let a few moans slip from his lips. Loosening his grip on his lover before resting his hands on Brian's chest. 

 

“Feel better?” He asks gently, finger tracing the older man's collarbone.

 

“Ye-yeah.” Brian shuddered, cuddling closer to Roger against the wall, slowly coming off his high. “Th-that was the best orgasam Ive had in  _ weeks. _ ” Roger slapped his shoulder at his stupid joke. “I love you so much, and I’m making sure you scream from now on… Hey, you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you too much?” Panic clutched at Brian as he looked over the younger man. 

 

“No, lover. Just a bit tired and weak.” Roger giggled softly, pushing himself off the wall and stumbling to the bed. Slowly sweating himself on the soft mattress. “I love you too, by the way.” He smiles softly up to his lover. “Just wish I could do more for you like you do for me.” He bites his lip as he wasn't sure if he wanted to really say that. 

 

“What do you mean?” Brian questioned, now that his anger was gone he felt very cuddly. He went to Roger and crawled over him, running his mouth over the line of hickeys down his chest. “You let me mark you as much as I like, you made me explode with cum twice, you make me comfortable with my kinks, you pull my hair, you scream when I ask, you're my second, you make sure I take care of everything, and keep me from getting distracted by stupid things. You do so much for me.” He sucked hard once again at the hickey over Roger's belly button, making the man moan and shiver. “What more could I ask for?”

 

Roger frowned and slightly pushed Brian away. Instantly regretting it as Brian looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing, he shrugged. 

 

“I can't even make you cum without  _ you _ having to touch  _ me _ . It's pathetic. I can't do a simple thing like that or just let you have a moment of pleasure by yourself like you do for me!” His voice gets much louder than he intended, making him bite his lip and look away.

 

“Beast, my love, it's actually a compliment to me.” Roger gave him a very confused look. “Beast, you use your body as a weapon, you know how to make people cum quickly and effectively, all but me. I  _ have  _ to have your voice. And knowing you only make those noises when  _ I’m  _ touching you lets me know you aren't faking it. That I’m really making you feel good. That I have to be making love to you, or touching you to get you to scream and moan like that builds up my confidence. Only I can do that, me, no one else. I love it.” Brian grinned, his ego shining as he looked at his lover. “Only I get to hear those amazing sounds out of your beautiful mouth.” He leaned down and sucked hard at Rogers  _ spot,  _ right where jaw met throat on the left side. 

 

Roger bit his lip, not stopping the small moan from his throat. 

 

“S-so… it's my voice… you can't cum without my voice… is the rest of me not….  _ Appealing _ enough for you to cum…?” He wonders softly. His body aching at the thought.

 

“Do  _ not  _ even start with me you, little shit.” Brian huffed glaring at Roger with a soft smile. “You  _ know  _ I have a shit refractory period and you are the only one who can make me cum more than twice in one night. You know that I love that ass of yours, and your hands, your eyes, lips, mouth, sassy snark. How soft your skin is and how you can take my cock. No one else can take me but you. And the way you take me, the way you talk to me and make me  _ feel  _ more than just experience it. I could never, nor would I ever, want or need someone but you. You are everything I need, just perfect.”

 

Roger averted his eyes. Still feeling off but shrugging it down. Muttering a small  _ okay _ under his breath while staring at an off crack in the wall by the door he hadn't noticed before. Making a mental note they'd have to fix it cause it just looked ugly… He didn't even notice when he started to bite and chew at his bottom lip as he thought to himself.

 

“And anyways, how many times have you gotten me off with just a blow job? Your pouting is useless now because we both know that happens at least once a week while I’m in meetings and you're under the table.” Brian smiled softly.

 

“ _ Once _ a week…” Roger mutters. “While you make me cum untouched how many time a day….” He was trained in sex, it made him feel bad he couldn't bring that much more pleasure to his lover. The way he had been  _ taught _ for  _ so many _ years. Shaking his head, he huffed. “Let's just get off this subject, it's fine.”

 

“Its a daddys job to make his baby cum untouched at least once a day.” Brian muttered, not wanting to drop the subject. “And it's not my fault John won't let you under the table more, if it was up to me you'd be there every meeting.” Brian huffed, still  _ very _ bitter about that fact. “But getting off the subject, I still want that pretty voice of yours going, I've missed it so much.” Brian leaned and sucked at Roger nipple, knowing it was one of his spots.

 

Roger whined softly. Not completely into it as he thought bitterly to himself. How he wanted to make Brian cum for more than a fucking blow job or his stupid voice. Wanted to be more than Brian's wh-… He bit his lip softly as he refused himself to sink  _ that _ low. Huffing softly, he tugged Brian's hair and pulled him up in another teeth clashing kiss. Wanting block out any and all thoughts. 

 

Brian hummed into the heated kiss, claiming dominance quickly. He was worried about Roger, but knew better than to push as it would just make Roger angry. “Flip over, I want to mark you completely as you talk to me… or scream.” Brian grinned, leaning down to bite harshly at the mans collar bone, Roger giving a  _ loud  _ yelp. 

 

Suddenly their bedroom door was being banged on. Brian rolled his eyes and ignored it, moaning when Roger scraped his nails down his back. The banging came again, along with a few murmurs. 

 

“Go the fuck away!” Brian hissed, leaning up to kiss Roger again. 

 

Roger  _ hissed _ with annoyance as he pushed Brian away from him when another bang came. He grabbed the gun from the side of the bed and turned the safety off. Cocking it audibly. 

 

“Whoever the  _ fuck _ is there, I'm  _ one _ bloody string from shooting your dick off, ripping your tongue out, gouging out your eyes, only to leave your ears so you hear the fucking cries of your families as I do the exact same to them. Then I'll kill them slowly before leaving you to fucking rot in the fucking  _ BASEMENT _ !” Roger yells, anger and tears in his eyes.

 

“Roger!” Williams yelled through the door. Brian rolled his eyes as he watched Roger relax, the bond between the two men making Roger calm. Brian had actually been looking forward to Roger carrying out his threat, as he found it sexy. 

 

“What do you want?” Brian yelled, he sat up and went to the door, feeling no shame at his nudity, as he opened the door. Everyone who lived in the large house was outside the door, all looking very sleep deprived and blurry eyed. 

 

“We are so happy Roger is home, but can you please for the love of God shut up!” Freddie yelled, he looked the worst, he had been on an over night stake out for 3 days. 

 

“Please.” Williams begged, looking between the two. 

 

Roger was 5 seconds away from throwing an active grenade into the group of people. 

 

“Ya know, there are such things as hotels and other safe houses!!” Roger growled, bringing his gun back up. Each man in the group taking a large step away from the door. “For the sake that I defended you from my murderous lover before, Will. I strongly  _ urge _ you to  _ not  _ interrupt again _. _ ” He hisses, feeling like he could burst into tears at any given moment. All he wanted was to be fucked again by his lover that he was having inner turmoil about to try and make himself feel better only to mull over it all day tomorrow and cry in the bathroom eventually. 

 

“Sorry.” Williams muttered. Everyone moved back to their own rooms. “But Brian, we do have that deal tomorrow with the Prime Minister.” He reminded, praying that would make Brian sleep. 

 

“I know.” Brian growled and slammed the door. He could  _ hear  _ Roger close to tears and that made him worried. He turned to his lover and slowly took the gun away from him before pulling Roger into his arms as the first few tears spilled over. “Alright, Beast, what's going on? Did something happen on the job? Please talk to me, remember we said no more secrets.”

 

“We  _ did _ talk…” Roger mutters, shaking his head and trying to stop himself from crying. “It's nothing…. Just me being…  _ me _ . It's fine.” He manages to somehow stop his tears from  _ falling _ as he kept his head down.

 

“So… you need to laugh? Just a lot of emotion tonight?” Brian asked, knowing Roger got like this when they were away from each other for more than a few days and they had a talk about something that was bothering him. “Because I have a  _ wonderful  _ idea.”

 

Roger didn't crack a smile as he stared blankly at Brian. Shrugging before looking down.

 

“Okay.” He says softly but he wanted to open the window and just…  _ scream _ . 

 

“Okay come here.” Brian pulled Roger to the bed and into his arms. He got them comfortable and wrapped in a blanket, Rogers head on his chest. “Alright, here we go.” Brian giggled before licking his lips and taking a deep breath. “ _ OH FUCK ROGER, JUST LIKE THAT!..... YES, YES, FUCK YES!” _

 

“ _ Oh my god!”  _ They heard a few people moan, both men falling into laughter. 

 

“ _ GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!”  _ Brian yelled, now hearing  _ ‘thank you _ 's and a few ‘ _ Hallelujah’.  _ Brian held his giggling boyfriend close, grateful he was finally home. 


	3. Stuffed Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I FORGOT TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!! Well heres some smut to make your monday better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! I forgot to post this on Sunday, so here it is on Monday..... Masturbation Monday instead of sin sunday?? If you can think of a better name for smut on monday let me know 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂
> 
> This story is Hybrid AU ~ Roger is a cat hybrid

“Roger, I'm gonna go shower.” Brian stretched his arms above his head, laying in bed next to the hybrid. He rolled quickly, wrapping an arm around the boy who was laying in his stomach, his tail moving the blanket over him. “Want to come join?”

 

The golden ears twitched slightly before the hybrid peeked an eye open. He let out a little grumble as he cuddled closer to the warmth of the bed. Though when the older man went to move, Roger let out a whine and sat up quickly. Ears perked down and tail just slightly twitching at the top. 

 

“Fine…” He mumbles softly, not wanting to be far from his lover who  _ finally _ had a day off to just lay around.  _ Of course Brian decides to take a shower now. _ He huffs to himself as he shivers at the cooler air of the expensive flat they lived in.

 

Roger let out another grumble as he stretched his own arms above his head. A clean, straight pop coming from his back making him purr and his tail curl. His purr growing louder as he felt his masters larger, warm hands gently scratch at his back as it flexed. His sour attitude quickly tossed aside.

 

“Let’s shower.” Roger purrs, tail swaying softly and ears giving a faint twitch.

 

Brian hummed softly, leaning over to kiss at Roger's shoulder before standing and making his way to the bathroom. He quickly turned that water to hot, the temperature Roger liked best. He grabbed the body wash he had gotten his hybrid a few months ago, but had been waiting to give him. It was vanilla and sugar, the same smell he had when he had brought Roger home a few years ago. 

 

“Kitten?” Brian called, turning to look for his lover to give him the gift.

 

“Cooolllldddd!!!!” Roger whines as he runs into the bathroom already undressed, pressing himself to Brian’s warm form. His ears flat against his head and tail tucked between his legs. “Cold…” He mutters again as he nuzzles to the older man. “Why do you keep so cold in here.” He pouts, looking up to his master before the bottle catches his eyes. Ears and tail perking up with interest. 

 

“Kitten, I keep it warm in here, you are just  _ always  _ cold.” Brian chuckled, manhandling Roger under the warm water, making him purr as his body warmed. “And you like it cold so we can cuddle.” Brian chuckled, stepping behind Roger and putting his head under the water, blocking the fall on Roger.

 

Roger pouted and whined, looking back at his lover before taking interest in the bottle once again. He tilted his head and nudged Brian slightly. 

 

“What is that, Bri??” He questions curiously, making a slowly move to grab it from the older man.

 

“Hmm?” Brian looked at Roger then the bottle. “Its body wash. It's the same kind from when you came home.” Brian didn't like to say he  _ found  _ Roger or that he  _ registered  _ Roger. He had seen Roger on the street and merely brought him home, gave him a home. “It's been nearly 3 years… so, I got a little sentimental and got it for you.” Brian shrugged and blushed slightly, his hand moving to rub at Roger's back.

 

Roger's eyes widened and ears perked to full attention before looking at the bottle again. A bright smile broke out on his face and tail began to sway quickly as a happy giggle left his lips. His lover was always so thoughtful and made him the happiest little hybrid alive from the little gestures of kindness.

 

His body bounced happily before he flung his arms around the older man and pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue instinctively darting out first to taste Brian's lips before their lips connect. A loud purr rumbling from his throat.

 

Brian chuckled again, kissing his hybrid back and holding him close. He couldn’t stop himself from becoming aroused, Roger body warm against his and the purrs always driving him  _ wild.  _ He felt his cock rub against Roger's thigh the hybrid purring louder. 

 

“Sorry.” Brian blushed. “Dont worry about it.” Brian brushed off when Roger went to reach for him. “It will go away, let's just shower, you helped me last night.” Brian and Roger had been very  _ busy  _ the night before, the older man horny as hell.

 

Roger made a small growling sound when Brian brushed his hand away. His tail lowering and twitching at the tip. He bit his lip and looked away, obviously ashamed for having growled at his lover but couldn’t stop his tail from twitching.

 

“I  _ want _ to worry about it and help…” He grumbles softly, keeping his eyes down cast. Looking much like a pouting, upset child who was denied his toy. 

 

“You're too good, kitty.” Brian hummed softly, his dick only getting harder. “Such a good kitten who wants to help his master.” Brian scratched behind Roger's ear, the boy only purring louder. “My good good boy. How do you want to help, kitten? How can Sir make you feel good too? Tell daddy what you want, kitty.”

 

“I want to taste you.” Roger purrs, nuzzling up to the older man. “Can I suck you off, sir? I want your thick cock in my mouth  _ sooooo _ badly..” He whines as his hips grind up against his masters leg. “Will you let me? Let me take your thick, milky load down my throat~?” 

 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Brian moans, biting his lip as his hips jerk forward slightly. “On your knees kitten.” Brian orders, knowing Roger loved his  _ commanding  _ voice. “Suck me off then I'll make love to you. How would you like to have a load in your tummy and a load in your bum? Hmm kitten? How does that sound?” Brian's hand moved to rub at the base of Roger's tail, rubbing in all the ways the drove Roger crazy, but wouldn't make him cum untouched. 

 

“Sounds like  _ heaven _ ~” Roger moans loudly as a purr rumbles through his throat. His eyes fluttering at the pleasure of Brian rubbing the base of his tail and at the thought of being  _ filled _ with his masters cum.

 

He took a second to enjoy the pleasuring touch before dropping to his knees happily. His tail swaying on the wet tile as his ears were fully perked. He licked his lips and leaned forward, letting his nose rub against Brian’s thigh making him purr softly. His tail picking up from the tile and swaying in the humid air. Roger ran his nose up Brian’s thigh, through the dark curly wisps of hair at the base, and up the underside of the aching member before letting his tongue out to lick the remainder of the way to the tip.

 

A little grumbling purr left his throat as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at his lover. His usually round pupils now vertical and slit like that of a cat as he began to  _ kitten _ lick at the head of Brian’s cock. Happily lapping up the precum beginning to leak. His ears twitching before slightly lowering in a less alert form, but his tail staying perked up and swaying contently. 

 

Brian moaned at the kitten licks, the phrase having a whole new meaning to him now that he was with Roger. The way roger tongue would softly run over the underside of his cock, the licks softer than anything Brian had felt before. Or how the tip of his lovers tongue would lick at his slit, gathering the precum and bringing it back into his mouth in a continuous fast motion. 

 

“Hmm, kitten, that feels so good.” Brian hummed, his hands dropping to rub at Roger's ears, not pushing him to hurry up, but just rubbing. His fingers moved into the wet hair, an idea struck him. He quickly grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it into his hands. As Roger took him fully into his mouth, Brian began to work the thick substance into the golden hair.

 

Roger’s eyes fluttered closed and he purred softly while he sucked eagerly on his lovers cock. The constant vibration from his purr moving over the member in his mouth. His ears twitched slightly as Brian gently worked the shampoo over them. He took his lover about halfway into his mouth, humming as he started to suck greedily and bob his head.   
  
A loud purr left his throat as Brian focused on rubbing and scrubbing his ears. His bottom giving a little wiggle before he took the thick cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat. Giving a long, happy purr as he sucked what he could. He fluttering open as he glanced up to his master with his lustful, lidded narrow eyes. Cock completely down his throat as his nose was pressed to the dark hair at the base. 

 

Brian moaned softly, his hips slowly pressing forward, trying to get his cock impossibly deeper down the hybrids throat. After a moment he pulled his hips back, hanging onto Roger's soapy hair to keep him from following. Roger whined and growled when Brian pulled his dick free of him mouth, but began to purr again when he pushed back in. He set up a slow rhythm of fucking Roger's face, giving the boy time to suck and lick and blow him properly as he moved his hips. His hands continued to wash the boys hair, working the soap in before pulling the hand held shower head down and slowly rinsing it out, only to begin again with conditioner, still fucking Roger's face.

 

The hybrid purred happily and continued to suck. Relaxing as his lover took more of the control. Bobbing his head slowly to meet Brian's hips as he picked up on the pace the older man set. Occasionally breaking away to lick down the underside of the hard member and giving a few licks and sucks to his lovers balls before returning to having the cock moving in and out of his throat. His own hips rocking against the cool, wet tile beneath him as he eagerly took more and more from his master. 

 

“Alright, kitty, enough play. You can now make me cum.” Brian whispered, Roger's hair now clean. He felt Roger shiver with excitement and really begin to work his cock. His head moved quickly, his hands coming to Brian's hips. Brian moaned as Roger took half of his member and sucked hard, just the way Brian liked, his bottom teeth just scraping the sensitive vein on the bottom. “Fuck, baby. Yeah, just like that.”

 

Roger purred and moaned as he worked his mouth hungrily around the thick cock. His hands gripping tightly at the older man’s hips before his nails began to dig into the warm, wet flesh. Making a kneading motion as he sucked harshly, letting his teeth scrape around him just hard enough to make Brian hiss and groan. His ass wiggling happily as he did everything in his power to make his master cum. Even offering a purring whine around Brian’s cock as he sucked and bobbed his head at a faster pace. 

 

“Cu-cumming!” Brian warned before stilling into Roger's waiting mouth. His hips jerked as he spilled into the waiting mouth. Roger always swallowed and it amazed Brian how he never missed a drop. Brian was a  _ large  _ man and had even  _ larger  _ loads. His past partners could never take him fully, and could never hold his load. But not Roger. Roger was the only person who could take Brian's full size and feel pleasure. He also never complained that his load was too big, making him feel sickly full, but would happily take another and another before asking Brian if he could empty himself. Brian found it fascinating and  _ hot.  _ It always made him fuck Roger a little bit harder and appreciate him more than ever. 

 

Roger _purred_ _loudly_ as he happily swallowed the large load. His nails digging deeper into Brian's hip. He continued to suck as his lover came, sucking all he could get until he was _sure_ Brian would give him no more. With a little purr, he pulled away but continued to lick at the softening prick. Cleaning off any and all cum before licking his lips and looking up to his lover. Tail swaying happily as his nails kneaded at his hips softly.

 

“Thank you.” He purrs happily, letting his head rest on Brian's thigh.

 

“Hmm, thank  _ you,  _ kitten.” Brian took Roger's hand and made him stand, kissing the hybrid soundly, tasting himself on the blonds lips. “That was perfect, pet, you're perfect.” Brian grinned, holding the cat close to his chest, not wanting to let him go, instead just keeping their warm bodies pressed together. “I love you, Roger. Help me finish showering, then we will go to the bed and make love properly, yeah?”

 

“Yeah!” Roger purrs happily, nuzzling to his lover. “I love you too, Brian.” He hums and gives a few licks to Brian's wet neck before turning and grabbing his  _ favorite  _ shampoo for Brian. The scent was just perfect for his lover. Old Spice. Original. 

 

Opening the cap and smelling it made Roger shiver and purr happily. With a happy hum, he poured a good amount in his hand, knowing that even with the large amount, he'd probably need to get more later to full lather  _ all _ of Brian's thick curls. He lathered the soap through the brown hair and began to scrub and work it through the layers of curls. 

 

As he thought he had to get a little more shampoo to finish lathering the hair. He scrubbed for a little longer before letting the water wash it all out. He repeated this process with the old spice conditioner. Happily helping in through the curls and running his fingers through the now smooth hair. Rinsing it and grabbing the old spice body wash.

 

He hummed a familiar tune and grabbed a bath rag, lathering the body wash in it and starting to scrub his lovers body. Starting from the neck, down to the chest, to both arms. He turned Brian around and did the same process at his back before kneeling down and washing his lovers firm ass. Giving a small purr and continuing down the amazingly long legs. Again, he had Brian turn and repeated his process. Taking extra care to wash the thick curls of hair and all private areas slowly and thoroughly. 

 

“Rinse off, lover.” Roger purr happily as he stands back up.

 

Brian quickly rinsed. He pulled Roger under the warm water with him, making sure Roger was warm before turning off the water. He quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around the hybrids shoulders, quickly drying him and toweling his hair. He grabbed a brush and quickly worked it through the blond hair, toweling it dry again and getting the last of the extra water out. He quickly dried himself, before picking up the cat and having him wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

“Hi, love.” Brian smiled as he moved them to the bed.

 

Roger giggled softly and nuzzled his nose just under Brian’s ear. Tail wrapping around the older man’s thigh and ears perked in a low, alert position. He gave a few small licks under Brian’s ear and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around Brian securly, but slowly rubbing down his arms, as if he were trying to scent him. As much as he loved the old spice, clean smell, Roger couldn’t deny that he hated when Brian didn’t smell like him. Not like any other hybrid was about to pounce on Brian first chance, but… it was just an instinct thing, he supposed. 

 

“‘Love you…” Roger mumbles into the warmth of Brian’s neck. 

 

“I love you too, kitten.” Brian hummed, softly laying Roger on the bed, helping the boy move up so he lay in the middle, Brian on all fours above him. “Hmm you look very naked.” Brian muttered seeing all his love bites and hickeys had faded, Roger's skin back to its milky white. He quickly leaned down and sucked a mark above Roger's belly button. He slowly worked his way up, pausing to bite at Roger's ribs and tickle him.

 

Roger let out a sharp giggle and wiggled under the ticklish touch. Putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders to stop the assault. A few more giggles left his throat as the older man did give him a break.

 

“You’re silly.” He hums in a happy tone, letting his hands gently knead at the shoulders. “Silly and perfect. Perfect and silly… Silly perfect? Perfectly silly. Either or, it’s you, Bri.” He giggles as he rambles slightly. 

 

“And you’re giggly and a dork.” Brian chuckled, at Roger's pouty lip. “But you're  _ my  _ giggly dork, so that makes it all the better.” Brian laughed, now leaving to suck a bruise at Roger's throat, his hands rubbing the warm full thighs of the blond. “Damn…. Sometimes I can’t believe my luck that your mine and only mine.” He whispered, leaning in for a sweet kiss, as he once again moved Rogers legs to wrap around him.

 

Roger happily returned the sweet kiss. Giving a small purr along with it as his tail tightened around Brian’s thigh. “I’m the lucky one. To have such a sweet, caring, loving master like you Brian. You make me so happy and I know I’m the luckiest hybrid to have you caring for me.” He says, eyes sparkling softly matching the pretty little smile on his lips. 

 

“I'm the luckiest master to have such a wonderful hybrid as mine.” Brian smiles back, leaning down and kissing his cat sweetly, but soon turning it dirty and hungry. “Hmm, kitten, pet, love, baby, I can't wait to be inside you. To fill up full with my cock and cum. It makes me so hot to know your bum and stomach are going to be carrying my loads. Pet, can I plug you? Keep my cum locked inside you for a few hours? Please, kitten?” Brian asked sweetly, rubbing his nose along Roger jaw.

 

“Yes, please, master. I would  _ love _ that.” Roger purrs happily, grinding up against his lover just slightly making him whine softly. “Let me be fill and carry your load. It will give me such pleasure and happy dreams. And when I have to clean it away, I want you to give me another, fresh load. Please? Before you have to go back to work tomorrow.” He pouts softly.

 

“Hmm, maybe I should wait until tonight to fill you, make you sleep with my cum stuck inside you. Then in the morning before  _ we  _ leave for work I'll fill you again, so you'll have two loads in your bum. Hmm, kitten? How does that sound?” Brian grinned as Roger whined and huffed at the thought of being denied and made to wait until tonight. “Or should I fill you now, then at lunch, then at dinner, then at bedtime, then in the morning. Until you're so full you're  _ leaking  _ even with the plug.”

 

“ _ Please _ !” Roger begs with a little moan. Grinding up a bit more harshly and whining. His head leaning back as he whines more. “I want to overflow with your cum~ 24/7, all day everyday, my love! Please,  _ please _ make love to me and give me everything you can… Please…?” He bites his lip and looks up to his lover. 

 

“Good boy.” Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover once more sweetly before turning it filthy. He quickly grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before pushing them into Roger's loose hole from the night before. Brian quickly worked the hybrid open, playing with his tail as he did. “Such a good boy, such a good pet for me.” Brian whispered pressing his fingers into the mans prostate.

 

Roger let out a loud moan from both the feeling of his lovers fingers pressing against his prostate and his other hand playing with his tail. Both actions sending pleasuring shock waves through his body. Brian’s words of praise also making his entire body feel like jello. He gave another eager moan as he felt Brian  _ tug _ at his tail. His body shivering with the shock of pleasure. A small  _ mewling _ moan escaping his lips. 

 

“Br-Brian~” He mewls out as his back arches slightly. His eyes half lidded and mouth hung slightly open with pleasure. 

 

“Roger.” Brian moaned back. He quickly worked Roger open, taking time to hear the boy moan and knead his back. “Are you ready for me, baby? Are you ready for me to fill you full of cum?” He received a harsh tug at his hair, and a half growl half meow. “Take that as a  _ yes _ then.” Brian smiled, Roger so much in his pleasure his animal side was showing more. “Alright, lift your bum.” Brian lifted the hybrids hips, placing a pillow under him so as they fucked his tail wouldn't become sore. Brian lined himself up and slowly pushed forward, watching the cat throw his head back and mewl.

 

Roger moaned out loudly as he was filled. His eyes rolling back and heels digging in the back of Brian’s hips. Trying to push him further and further in. His fingers pulling at the thick, damp curls before he gently scratched at Brian’s scalp. A deep, long purr escaping his throat as Brian fully seated inside him. His tail twitching with every jolt of pleasure.

 

“Ma-master….” He mewls softly before pulling him down by the hair and thrusting his tongue into the older mouth. His purring growing louder as he happily licks at Brian’s tongue. 

 

Brian hummed into the kiss, focusing on that before thrusting roughly. The slap of skin on skin ringing loudly through the room. The hand in his hair tightened more, as he set a quick brutal pace. “Such a good boy, my good baby boy.” Brian moaned hotly into Roger's ear, one of his hands moving to play with Roger's tail, the other moving to his hip. “I can't wait to fill you with cum, leave you leaking my sperm. Baby, I want to breed you. Fill you with my babies. Make you round and huge with  _ our  _ children.”

 

Roger could only mew and moan in response, unable to form words thanks to the brutal, pleasuring pace. The hand playing with his tail achingly far from his base, but still shocking him with small jolts of pleasure. He tried to think of anything to say, but he just couldn’t. With a moaning whine he began to lick and suck at Brian’s neck. Nuzzling here and there. Biting at the collarbone with a particularly rough thrust making his eyes flutter. His whines and moaning mewls getting louder and louder as he let his nails scratch down Brian’s neck and back. 

 

“Fuck!” Brian yells out, somehow his hips snapping faster. Suddenly he could feel his orgasm rushing forward. So he reached down and pushed and pressed at all the right spots on Roger's tail. Making sure to focus at the base on the underside, the spot that can make him cum untouched. Brian was pushed over the edge when Roger's wall tightened around him,  _ milking  _ him as he fucked the blond. His vision went dark and he squeezed his eyes shut, hips moving at a frantic pace as he spilled himself into the blond. “Fuck, kitten!”

 

A  _ loud _ moan erupted from Roger as his orgasam ripped through him. His eyes closing in complete pleasure of being filled to the brim with his lovers cum and body shivering and jolting softly with the waves of pleasure still hitting him. All his moans and whines growing more and more quiet until he was only panting and purring softly. Still on a completely state of bliss on cloud 9 when he felt Brian start to shift.

 

“No.” He whines, hooking his legs and arms firmly around his lover. Burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Don't you want me to plug you, Roger?” Brian asked softly, leaning up to look at his hybrid, kissing his nose. “I just need to reach to the nightstand, so when I  _ do  _ slip out we can plug you quick.” His hands ran over the cat ears, playing with them gently before using his long arm to grab the large plug from the nightstand. He moving back over his lover and began to mouth at his neck, taking time to suck and bruise the delicate skin. “Are you missing your collar, kitten? You haven't worn it in a few days. Do you want a new one?”

 

Roger’s ears perked up up slightly before flattening. He bit as his lip as he realized he had indeed not worn his collar in a few days since he had been home. “O-oh, no. I know where it is, I just forgot to put it on for the past few days… sorry…” He knew he didn’t have to apologize. Only time Brian would ever be mad at him for not wearing it is if they were in public. And the only reason Brian would be mad is because without his collar, he could be picked up by the authorities or some other creeps. It was a safety precaution. But he still felt bad. His collar was a sign that he belonged to Brian. And he loved his collar. Brian had picked it out specially just for him. Roger was always proud to wear it. 

 

“Alright. Just wanted to make sure since I'm having you come to work with me tomorrow.” Brian smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the hybrid sweetly, feeling his penis slip free. Moving quickly, he stuffed the plug into Roger before any of his cum could slip free. “There.” Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss Roger's navel and lick up some of the hybrids cooling cum. “Hmm, I miss your hot cum… maybe it's time for me to blow you on our next round.” Brian whispered, his nose scrunching at the weird taste of cold cum.

 

“Maybe.” Roger giggled softly before yawning. Stretching his arms above him and arching his back slightly. “Let’s nap first…” He hums sleepily as he relaxes back against the mattress and pillows. “Your lovin’ has tired me out.” He bites at his sleepy smile as his eyes flicker up to meet his gaze. 

 

“Alright my sleepy baby.” Brian smiled, crawling up and cuddling his Hybrid. “I love you, Roger. Thank you for letting me be your master.”

 

“I love you too, Brian… Thanks for saving me and giving me a chance… You’re the best master a hybrid could dream of.” Roger purrs softly as he nuzzles into his lovers neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next week!

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll have any steamy requests, feel free to comment! Any universe or just normal, whatever ya'll want<3


End file.
